Love Conquers All
by barfanichita
Summary: Is hate incorruptible? Can love form in the midst of a revolution? Is there any hope for the best untold love story ever? (Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first try at a Fanfic and I had to make it with Eponine and Enjolras because they have always had a special place and they are the best untold love story ever. Hope you like it!**

xxxx

A young girl who could be no older than twenty slowly picked her way down a small paved street towards a tall building at the end with the word ABC cafe in big letters. Her bare feet made no sound as they hit the ground. The girl was dresses in a long ragged dress that was the colour of mud with just a small dark green shawl thrown over her shoulders to protect her from the cold autumn air. The girls name was Eponine. She brushed a lock of her tangled dark brown hair away from her eyes.

_Marius is here I know it. He always is. _Eponine thought. Marius was the only man in the world who she had thought of lovingly in a long time, ever since her papa had made them move to Paris. By move she meant run from the police from the law. Suddenly Eponine realised that she was standing in front of the door to the cafe and slowly pushed it open and walked in. To anyone who didn't know the reason people were in this cafe it would seem like a casual group of school boys talking and one teaching the others. But to those who did know, this was a place of revolution, a place where people went against the law to fight for those who were downtrodden and on the streets. People like Eponine.

All the men were on the second floor listening to a man with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Enjolras! The rebel leader of sorts. As Eponine sat on a stool next to a tall boy with sharp handsome features, kind brown eyes and dark brown hair, he turned around.

"Hey 'ponine. Where have you been? Enjolras is just getting to the best part. This is the most people who have listened in ages" Eponine smiled at the use of his pet name for her and whispered "I've been working for Papa" Marius only nodded at this thinking she meant at his pub instead of what she had really been doing. Pick pocketing rich men so she could give her father something instead of starving and being beaten every day. It was that or being a whore and Eponine didn't feel like that was an option she wanted to follow.

Eponine turned her attention to what Enjolras was saying. "...the people are starving and being mistreated. They have no means of survival and they don't realise that we could help them-that we could lead them to the light and help them be treated equally in our country." Eponine heard that and switched her mind off. She wasn't going to listen to a school boy who had no idea what it was like on the streets. She did as she had been on the streets since she was eleven earning for her family and for her own life. She didn't think the people on the streets would follow these boys even if they did want their lives changed.

Marius looked across at Eponine as he stood up at the end of the meeting. The girl had a blank look on her face but her brown eyes were full of fire. "Mademoiselle? Are you planning on sleeping here tonight?" Eponine blinked and shifted her head so she could she Marius. "Sorry Monsieur... I must have dozed off during the preaching." Enjolras who was passing jerked his head at the sound of a woman calling his speech a preaching. He saw a pretty young woman with his friend Marius. Enjolras thought for a moment then recalled her name was Eponine and she was a street urchin. He couldn't be angry at her for something she didn't understand. Marius laughed and held out his hand to the woman and together they strode to the stairs and disappeared from his sight.

As Marius stepped into the cold night he saw Eponine jump from the step behind him. He smiled at her childlike antics and noticed that living on the streets didn't seem to get her down. "'Ponine?" Eponine turned to look at him and he continued "What have you got against Enjolras' cause since you know what it's like?" Eponine stared at him like he was mad then answered him, "Monsieur Marius, Enjolras knows nothing of the streets and what people have to do to stay alive and what the consequences are. If we steal we are likely to be locked up in jail and if we don't we starve. That man has never had to experience that. The people are too scared to follow him!" Marius turned and saw Enjolras was standing nearby listening to the girl's speech too. He suddenly turned and walked stoutly down an alley that Marius had never seen him go down before. Marius laughed suddenly, startling Eponine, "Really 'Ponine, you don't realise that when people see what Enjolras wants to do they will follow him." With that Marius walked away leaving Eponine hurt and watching him walk away her heart breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras was walking down a small dark alley think on what he had overheard Eponine tell Marius. He didn't want to believe that what she had said was true but now it was a doubt; a doubt that she had sown and he couldn't get rid of the thought.

_Bet she's happy because Marius will take her side; he always does_. Enjolras thought bitterly of his friend and the way he stood up for the urchin. He had tried to keep his patience but when that girl had said he had no idea what it was like on the streets it made him mad. _How dare she think she knows what my life is like_! Eponine had been right of course Enjolras had seen nothing of the streets he didn't need to; he was well brought up and from a wealthy family. The longer Enjolras thought about it and the further away from the cafe he walked the more he came to realise how right Eponine had been. Enjolras hated being proved wrong and as he wrapped his red jacket around him against the bitter wind he noticed that Eponine might not have proved him wrong but she had certainly made him look like a fool.

At this time Eponine after staring into the darkness as it swallowed Marius had moved and was now shrinking silently down the narrow streets of her town. The streets were her playground and she could do as she pleased as long as it got money. Eponine pressed herself against a wall letting the blackness close around her, waiting for a nice rich man to walk by. Minutes passed leaving Eponine only with her thoughts. She sank to the floor and began playing aimlessly with the hem of her dress and the time ticked on. After about twenty minutes Eponine picked herself of the floor and walked off down the street softly humming a melody that she could remember her father singing when she was a child

"The sea is an ocean where the waves lap the sand

Where the earth is a heaven and where all are glad

Let the trees reach the sky; let the leaves brush the air.

The life on the land is never ending and all living."

Eponine added the words letting her sweet untrained voice carry into the empty street and float off into the air. Soon she was bored and sang something more jolly to lighten her spirits and hopefully to bring a rich man along for her to steal from.

"Master of the house

Doling out the charm

Ready with a handshake

And an open palm

Tells a saucy tale

Makes a little stir

Customers appreciate a bon viveur

Master of the house

Quick to catch your eye

Never wants a passerby

To pass him by"

Soon enough a man in a long jacket and a top hat came slowly walking along looking down at the pavement so Eponine started to sing louder. Sure enough the man head came up and he was surprised to see an empty street where the singing was coming from. An unwelcomed glint came into the man's eye that Eponine couldn't see from her shadowed position behind the man. Still she sang each line of the song she got slightly louder but her voice never went of the note. The singing was becoming a soother to her and as she sang she felt calmer.

"The night of the dark

The shadows of the past

The light the dawn and the wind from the west

That's what makes you love dear Paris

Slowly, softly let yourself go

Let yourself feel the freedom of the notes

The freedom that only the night can bring"

Eponine finished her little tune and crept silently forward like a shadow and reached out her small hand to take a cash book that was sticking slightly out of the man's jacket pocket. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and a harsh cold voice whispered in her ear.

"You want paying girl? Your singing isn't enough you're going to have to do something more for me!" The man started dragging Eponine towards a small alley that was dark and forbidding. Eponine yanked her wrist away from the man and shouted "I'm sorry but I am not a whore and I do not do that for money!" The man grabbed her around her waist and picked her of the ground. Eponine who was taken by surprise failed to bite off a scream and was amazed when it shook the night air around her.

Enjolras had been slowly walking along still lost in thought when he had heard music floating through the wind. He couldn't pick out any of the words but he slowly turned and walked towards the sound eager to find out who the voice belonged to. He walked along following the music listening to the different tunes and some of the words as he came closer and closer to the source of the sound. Without any warning the singing stopped and Enjolras stopped sad that the music had gone. As he stood there waiting for the music to start again he began wishing he was at home; home where he could go through his revolution plans without a girl criticising him or drunk men shouting at him. He turned to go back the way he had come when a scream pierced the night air around him.

Suddenly he was running not away from the scream but towards it. Enjolras rounded a corner and saw a man carrying a small familiar looking woman towards an alley. Just then the man dropped the woman and she scrambled to her feet preparing to run but the man hit on the head and shouted at her to stop fighting him. Enjolras was running without realising it. The man must have heard him because he turned and after making sure the girl was firmly trapped he stood up slowly. Too slowly Enjolras' fist connected with his jaw and a horrible cracking sound echoed off the walls of the houses around them. The older man punched Enjolras in the stomach and upon seeing the woman on the ground watching through her half-open eyes kicked her in the leg. Enjolras hit the man hard in the back and forced him to the ground after punching him twice in the face and making sure he was unconscious he turned to the woman. He looked hard at her face and saw that it was the same girl who had insulted his revolution for her people earlier. Eponine!

Eponine moved her legs and pushed herself off the ground she didn't want this man to think she was weak or even needed his help. She opened her eyes and saw Enjolras' shocked face looking at her attempts to stand. She noticed a hand that was held out to help but ignored it, she didn't want this man's pity and she didn't need his help. Blood ran slowly down her face and she winced in pain as she put weight on her sore leg. Blackness was reaching into the edges of her mind and as she gingerly took a step forward she fell into the black sea that was waiting for her.

Enjolras watched as Eponine tried to stand horrified at the blood trickling down her head and that she was rejecting his help. As Eponine stepped away from him he was hurt by her hatred for him and his stone heart weakened at her attempts to help herself out of the mess the man lying at his feet had caused. Eponine suddenly stumbled backwards her eyes closing as the injury on her head proved too much even for this stubborn girl to escape from. Enjolras jolted forward his arms out and caught her before she hit the hard ground below her.

Enjolras knelt there a small street urchin lying unconscious in his arms for a moment before he picked her up and stood up. He made his was out of the winding alleys and streets towards the cafe. When he got there it was empty. Enjolras looked at the girl in his arms and saw the amount of blood coming from her leg and head wounds. It took him a second to decide. Marius' house was nearest. Rain began to fall softly as Enjolras hurried towards Marius' home and a place that Eponine might be able to be safe. Enjolras' heart had gone out to this creature the way it had gone out to no other person before. He was amazed when he found himself outside Marius' front door and knocking on it completely soaked to the bone and Eponine was worse. A face appeared at the door and it was flung open only for the figure to stop short at the sight of Eponine lying faintly in Enjolras' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Marius almost ran to cafe the next morning looking for Joly a medium sized boy with brown hair and kind brown eyes. There he was sitting with two other of Marius' friends Jehan and Gantaire. "Joly!" Marius shouted across the room. Joly looked up laughing at something Jehan had said but as soon as he noticed the panicked look in Marius' eyes he stopped and stood. Marius ran over to him and tried to talk at the same time as panting. "Enjolras...found...Eponine...hurt...Need...to...Come." Joly stared at Marius for a second trying to understand what he had said and then spoke. "Marius; calm down get your breath back and then tell me from the beginning." Marius was already shaking his head thinking about the sate he had left Eponine in with only Enjolras looking after her. "No time" he whispered his breath coming back a little. He shivered at the thought of Eponine's injuries and almost shouted "Eponine's in trouble she's hurt and I need you and your medical ass back at my apartment now!" Joly stood there shocked then realising that Marius was serious sprinted out of the cafe Marius hot on his heels. Running to Eponine.

Enjolras was sitting in an armchair next to Marius' bed in which Eponine lay, eyes closed and sometimes mumbling words. Already Enjolras had learnt things that Eponine would never tell anyone when she was conscious. Eponine's eyes often fluttered open before closing again but Enjolras could tell she never saw anything around her.

_Where the hell is Marius?_ Enjolras wondered as he once again tried to clean Eponine's head which was difficult as she kept moving her head away from the cold cloth. Suddenly Eponine's eyes opened and Enjolras could tell from the way they widened that she was awake and conscious. Eponine looked at him for a long time as if trying to remember who he was. Then she turned her eyes to the room and tried to figure out where she was. The door opened with a slam and Eponine turned round violently causing blood to fly from the wound on her head. Enjolras reached a hand and placed it on her shoulder and tried to comfort her but she blindly pushed him away and began squirming and shouting for help. Eponine threw her arms around thrashing against Enjolras screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" Enjolras didn't know if she meant it or not but h didn't have time to ask.

Joly and Marius threw and almost fell over the step in front of the door. They both tumbled panting into Marius' house. Suddenly they heard a girl screams and shouts from Marius' room down the hall. They stood there for a few moments staring at each other in bewilderment and then they heard Enjolras shouting their names "Joly, Marius is it you?" They were running again they threw themselves in the door almost causing Enjolras to fall off his chair in shock. He had his hands on Eponine's shoulders trying to calm her down but she was throwing her body about not listening to anyone least of all Enjolras. Marius sat on the bed next to her and took Eponine's hand in his and spoke softly to her. "It's alright 'ponine we're here now." Eponine stopped screaming and looked at him "Monsieur Marius?" Marius smiled and then noticed that Enjolras was bleeding and laughed, Enjolras glared at him and moved away from the bed. Eponine looked at him sheepishly but didn't say anything.

Joly took Enjolras' vacated seat and looked over Eponine waiting for Marius to tell Marius to tell Eponine who he was. Marius said nothing for a while but then when he looked at Eponine's head he spoke, "Eponine, this is Joly he's a friend of mine you've seen him at the cafe haven't you?" Eponine looked at Joly and slowly nodded. "Well I've asked him to take a look at your head and at your leg. Is that okay?" Eponine nodded again. She could feel the pain in her head and her leg but didn't want to say anything.

Joly worked swiftly and carefully gently cleaning Eponine's head wound and then her leg. After that he asked Marius to get some pain killers and said she wasn't allowed to leave his house until he said she could. Then he stood up and left the house. Marius gave Eponine the pain killers and ended up feeding them to her as she insisted that she didn't feel any pain. Then Marius left her and found Enjolras had slipped out too. Marius sat down and picked up a book smiling at the sound of Eponine quietly singing herself to sleep.

Enjolras was back at the cafe telling people where Marius and Joly had run off to. Joly came in shortly after him and on hear Eponine's name being mentioned said "She's fine she just can't leave Marius' house for about a week." Gantaire was sitting at the other side of the small table groaned. "He's not going to shut up about that is he!" then he looked over at Enjolras who was laughing like the rest and remember the night before when he had stormed off after hearing what the young girl had said about his precious revolution. "So, Enjolras why did you help her? After what she said about the revolution I would have thought you would leave her." Enjolras scowled at him but noticed the others were listening for his answer. _Why did he save her?_ He had been wondering that himself. Gantaire continued "I mean why do you care that she doesn't care about your revolution? She's a girl and I don't really care but you don't really give one about me." Enjolras smiled slightly this question he could answer. "She may only be a girl but sh is one of the people im fighting for and if she doesn't believe in the revolution then maybe no one else will either."

The others took a moment to register this they hadn't thought of that, Eponine was any old girl she was a street urchin and one that had welcomed Marius into her life without any prejudge or hard feelings. No one else on the streets would ever have done that. If a kind hearted creature like her didn't except their help then no one would. Gantaire wasn't one to stay silent for long. "So I guess we all give up and just meet here for the wine then" Most of the men laughed but Joly and Enjolras stayed silent. Joly because he was thinking about some of the bruises and marks that had been on Eponine's skin, and Enjolras because he couldn't bear to give up. "No! I'm not giving up, if we can convince that girl then we can convince the people. Gantaire who had been savouring the idea of no revolution by taking a big gulp of wine spat it out. "What? You want to convince a girl who hates your guts that a revolution is a good idea. You're mad!" Enjolras smiled "Yeah maybe I am but it's the only way to help the people!" Joly nodded his mind far away planning questions for Eponine. Questions he wanted answers to.


	4. Chapter 4

Eponine woke one night sweating with a fever and got slowly out of the bed. She carefully put her weight on her sore leg and almost fell over. Grabbing onto the wall for support she walked into the hall. Marius was snoring softly on the couch in the lounge and Eponine sighed, Marius had always made it seem like he was sleeping in another bed not on the couch. Eponine decided to have get the truth tomorrow and continue into the kitchen. She quietly poured herself cup of water and drank it. Eponine rinsed the cup out and turned to hobble back to bed but came face to face with her version of a night mere.

Marius woke to a slight breeze on his face and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. From the kitchen came a hoarse voice and low whimpering. Marius looked at the windows; they were all shut. Then he looked at the door. It was open barely on its hinges and blowing in the cold wind. Suddenly Marius heard an ear-splitting scream. Eponine's scream. Marius ran to the bedroom the bed was empty so he ran to the kitchen where a tall man was kicking Eponine and whacking her with what to be his belt. Eponine's arms were raised in self defence but Marius could see he head wound had reopened and not just her leg but also her back and shoulders were bloody. Blood was streaming down the clothes that Marius had lent her and Eponine's arms were slowly giving up. They sank to the floor and into a pool of blood.

It was then that Eponine's beater noticed Marius stood in shock in the doorway. "Why hello Monsieur I must apologize for the forced entry but you see my daughter here has failed to do her job and bring home her wages so she must be punished naturally" The man raised the belt again this time bringing down sickeningly on Eponine's stomach and Eponine only flinched as if she was used to this. Marius regained his ability to speak after it had been taken away with shock. "Monsieur I am sorry but your daughter was injured and a friend of mine found and seeing as my house was closest he brought her here."The man kept kicking Eponine in the stomach but as she let out a groan she whispered "Don't you fret Monsieur Marius, I'll be fine". The man grinned as if that was his cue and put his belt on and turned barged passed Marius "As soon as she is well Monsieur I expect the little brat home." He said menacingly. He walked to the door and walked into the night, not bothering to close the beaten door behind him.

Marius watched the man go the hurried over to Eponine's side, her eyes were closed and there was blood all over her. Marius picked up her slim body and carried her to his room. After laying her on the bed he tried to clean her as best he could. Marius spent thirty minutes in vain and then gave up he couldn't tell where the girl was actually injured he would have to get Joly tomorrow. Marius strode over to the front door and after trying to lock it he wedged some heavy books against it hoping they would be enough for a few hours. Eponine's slight murmuring came from his room as f she was trying to say she was fine. Having done the best he could Marius lay down on the couch and sank into an uneasy sleep.

Enjolras woke early hoping that today Joly would tell him he could go see Eponine so he could get to work on convincing her. Enjolras made his way to the ABC cafe and on seeing Gantaire walked in. Gantaire was sitting at the same table the boys had been at the night before with a beer in his hand. He barely noticed Enjolras when he walked over even when Enjolras started lecturing him about drinking before eleven in the morning. Enjolras looked at Gantaire and asked "Hey have you seen Joly!" The drunkard raised a hand and waved it in a common direction. Enjolras followed his wave and saw Marius and Joly having what looked like a serious discussion. Enjolras walked over to them and sat down. "Hey Marius how's Eponine thought you'd be with her." Marius looked at him sadly. Something was wrong.

Eponine woke to a bright light and the sound of a woman singing in the kitchen. The bedroom door opened and a large woman with red curls and blue eyes walked in carrying a trap with a bowl on it. In the bowl was a small cloth. The woman saw Eponine watching her through half open eyes and laughed lightly. "Morning my dear I'm Camille Marius' housekeeper. He asked me to keep an eye on you after last night." Eponine's eyes widened as she recalled her father's presence and she winced in pain as she tried to move. "Now my dear, I'm sorry to say this but you are bedridden until Joly says you're better. That was quite a beating you took!" Eponine smiled slightly and said "I've had worse and I've never been bedridden before. I must go!" Camille laughed thinking she was joking but after seeing Eponine's unlaughing eyes she stopped. "Please Monsieur Marius will be back soon." Eponine lay down on command and let sleep wash over her like a wave an drag her under.

Enjolras listened in wonder as Marius recounted the events of the night before. During his tale Gantaire and Jehan join the group to listen. Enjolras asked "Joly is Eponine okay? Marius I thought you would have stayed with her!" The group looked at him "What you were all wondering it!" Enjolras was one who never took his eyes of his prize; the freedom of France. But this girl who had denied and turned away from his vision amazed him and made him think. Did the people of France even want help? Enjolras knew the answer was yes but he wanted to know what made Eponine different. What made her hate him!

Marius and Joly walked back to Marius' house and Enjolras tagged along wanting to see what had actually happened and if Eponine would open herself up. When they arrived a women peered out of the door window and asked "Who is it and what is your business here?" Marius laughed and answered "Camille it's alright! It's Marius and Joly with one of our friends. We mean not harm" The woman Camille opened the door and let them in and then took Joly through to see Eponine. Marius and Enjolras followed. Eponine was lying against two pillows which had been built up as a rest. She was surprised to see Enjolras but did what she thought was right. "Monsieur I owe you a apology apparently according to Monsieur Marius I hit you in the face when you were trying to help me the other night." Enjolras didn't expect an apology of someone who hated him but inclined his head as a way of saying it's alright.

Joly sent Marius and Enjolras out of the room as he wanted to take a proper look at Eponine's wounds and didn't want them in there. A few seconds later though he came out the room too. Marius looked at Joly questioningly and Joly simply said "I can't examine her with the bloody clothes on so Camille is helping her into something more suitable. Camille poked her head round the door and said Eponine was ready and Joly could go in. Joly was in the room for ten minutes before he finally came out. "I've cleaned the wounds and I don't think anything will be long damage. Her head wound seems a bit better and she's on the road to recovery." Marius looked troubled. "Joly do you think her father will beat her when she gets back home?" Joly was startled. Joly answered "I don't know, I don't think so maybe the man had been worried and angry maybe he'll just be relieved to have her back." Marius looked around for Enjolras but he had disappeared too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Enjolras had disappeared into Eponine's room as soon as Joly had confirmed that she was going to be okay. He was lucky Eponine was dressed sitting in bed and looking like she would welcome anyone when he looked in. As soon as Enjolras opened the door she looked round wincing. Enjolras slipped into the room quickly and shut the room behind him. "I'm sorry mademoiselle; I thought you might want some company." Eponine scowled her hatred shining in her eyes "Did you think of me or of yourself first Monsieur?" Enjolras was puzzled "Forgive me mademoiselle I do not know what you mean." Eponine scoffed "You did really think of my los of company or were your friends boring you with their conversation?" Enjolras was startled the girl knew him at once. "A bit of both mademoiselle although I would also like to know what makes you hate me so much. You do not know me and as you told Marius I do not know you or what life on the streets is like." Eponine felt anger growing inside her along with hatred. The man realised he knew nothing of life on the streets but still he sent his friends to their deaths; sent Marius to his death. "You are right Monsieur you know nothing of the streets and I hate you because you send your friends to their deaths when you are completely clueless." Anger was clear in her every word and Enjolras was taken aback. "I am sorry mademoiselle but I assumed that the people would be grateful for the help from men."

Outside the door Marius was listening. On realising Enjolras was with Eponine he wanted to barge in before she attacked Enjolras and hurt herself even more. Wonder rushed through him as he heard Eponine hiss at Enjolras then speak. "Monsieur Help is only ever appreciated if the helper knows what is at stake and the cause they are actually helping." On the other side of the door Enjolras watched as the girl wasted her breath and gasped instinctively he passed her the glass of water that was by her bedside. She took it noticing the way his stone walls had been taken down. "Mademoiselle, I know that my friends could die and if any of them wanted to leave they could so at once I don't want them to die. I have seen what happened to you on the street and Marius has told me of what your father did to you. I wish only to help those who need and want help that is all." Eponine stared she hadn't realised that he wasn't happy for his friends to die only for himself to die for a cause he believed in. Enjolras watched as realisation dawn on Eponine. "Monsieur; it was you who saved me that night in the street. I never knew! Why didn't you leave me if you had heard what I had said to Monsieur Marius?" Enjolras thought for a moment choosing his words carefully. "Mademoiselle, you needed help and I knew that Marius would be happy to help you. Also realised that maybe if I could help you understand maybe the rest of the people would listen and understand to." Eponine nodded he was rubbish at explaining but she couldn't be angry with what he had said. Enjolras had let his walls down and she had to be glad of that.

Enjolras stood up to go and Eponine spoke "Thank you Monsieur both for your honesty but also for your help that night. You were right about me being bored with no one to talk to. But Monsieur I think you're mad the world won't change because some school boys want it to!" Enjolras nodded sadly but he didn't believe it. With the people behind les Amis they couldn't fail. Suddenly there was a commotion outside the room and Gavroche a small boy around ten who Enjolras knew from the cafe. The small boy jumped on the bed and threw himself on Eponine who winced but didn't complain. Gavroche started talking at top speed to Eponine and Enjolras left the room confused and unsure how they knew each other. "Is Gavroche with his sister?" Marius came out of the kitchen, "If you mean Eponine then yes!" Enjolras replied lightly. Marius chuckled and sat down. "Looks like I have another guest" Enjolras was quiet trying to find some resemblance between the two. Then he spoke "If you want I'll take Gavroche and bring him over each morning," His stone walls hadn't been rebuilt yet. Marius was surprised but then remembering what Enjolras had said to Eponine let it go. "Go ahead but only if Gavroche agrees," Marius walked into the small bedroom and put the idea to the pair in there.

Gavroche was sitting at the end of the bed still speaking at extremely quickly, "...Gantaire said you were hurt and that papa came for you last night and that Joly saved your life and Marius was..." He broke off when he saw Marius in the doorway. "Come on Gavroche what did Gantaire say about me" There was an amused smile playing at the edges of Marius' lips. Eponine laughed "Monsieur do not be hard on my brother, if he wishes not to tell you then he needn't." Marius laughed and spoke "I didn't come to discover little Gavroche's secrets. Since Eponine is staying here. I thought that it may be hard to separate the two of you. But Enjolras has offered to take Gavroche and let him stay at his house; and he promises to bring you here every day Gavroche don't worry" Gavroche smiled he like Enjolras and if it meant he could see his sister everyday without all the banging and without taking up space here then "Okay; Enjolras has to look after me and bring me here every day though" He said this loudly so Enjolras could hear. Enjolras shouted "Fine but no trouble Gavroche got that!" Gavroche laughed, this would be fun and it was only for a week.

Enjolras let Gavroche through the front door and shut it after him. "The bedroom's through there and it's yours but no messing up the notes on the desk." Gavroche walked through and threw himself moaning in delight at the comfort. Enjolras smiled realising that there were some things that Gavroche and Eponine had in common. Their stubbornness and their way of knowing where to go and how to survive the streets. Gavroche was fast asleep when Enjolras looked in the bedroom. Enjolras set the fire in the fireplace. After he lit it Enjolras settled on the couch and watched the flames. As sleep took him; his thoughts turned to Eponine and Enjolras realised that maybe his feelings didn't only belong to France.


	6. Chapter 6

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Over the next few days Enjolras took Gavroche to see his sister and after a while he felt comfortable enough to talk to her. His feeling for both Gavroche and Eponine grew. Marius sat in the background laughing and joking with them all. Eponine began to regain her strength and Joly started popping by more often to check on her. After about three days of Eponine complaining Joly said she could walk around Marius' house but she couldn't leave yet. Eponine said that was better than nothing but since she loved the outdoors so much anyone who was in the flat had to put up with the icy winter winds.

Enjolras walked Gavroche to Marius' house after a meeting and the little boy started going on about how Eponine had always been the worst of out of his family. She had got Gavroche out and kept him safe from their father. Gavroche bounced along before asking Enjolras an unexpected question. "Enj, did papa beat Eponine when he came for her? Please say he didn't!" Enjolras was surprised and stopped. "Gavroche hasn't your sister told you what happened to her?" Gavroche nodded "Cause she has. She told me about the man and you saving her but I overheard you and Marius last night talking to Joly about what papa did to her. She never mentioned him." Enjolras sighed, "I don't know what happened I wasn't there Marius was and he said that Eponine doesn't remember anything" Gavroche laughed "Do you think I'm upset that my sister's lying to me? I'm not! I just don't want her to be beaten by our father cause he always used to beat her and when I did something wrong she took the blame and stood for the beating." Gavroche gulped. Enjolras could see how much he loved his sister and he understood why.

Eponine was walking round the house bored she hated being stuck inside _but at least I'm not stuck in bed_ she thought. Camille had gone to the market and Marius was upstairs doing something. Eponine's eyes focused on a small piano in the corner of the room. Eponine sat down and picked out a tune she remembered. Soon Marius came down to see what the noise was and he stood listening to the gentle melody. Eponine added words to make the song feel more alive.

The moon shone down

On the glassy lake

The trees swayed softly

Against the wind in the air

The grass at my feet

Wet with the dew

Told the truth

Of the perilous night

The truth of the love

That could never come true

There was a knock at the door and Eponine who was too entranced by the music left Marius to answer it. He hushed Gavroche and Enjolras and whispered "Be quiet Eponine's playing the piano and singing. She's really good." Enjolras grinned and Gavroche laughed quietly. Together they walked into the room where the piano was and sat down listening to the flowing music.

The wind in my hair

The whispers of the past

Told me the truth

The truth of the doomed love

The doomed love between Eponine and Lance.

As the last notes faded on the piano Marius and Enjolras started clapping and Gavroche ran and gave Eponine a hug. "You remember the old song you used to sing to me and 'Zelma when we were young." Eponine turned around smiling and red in the face with embarrassment and pleasure. Marius walked towards Eponine "Well, you never said you could play." Eponine smiled and said "Monsieur there is a lot of things you don't know about me." Enjolras laughed and Gavroche joined in.

Later on when Camille had returned from the market they were all sitting around a newly lit fire laughing and joking. Gavroche had his head lying on Eponine's lay and the girl was stroking his hair. Marius was sitting next to Camille and laughing at one of Gavroche's tales about being a gamin- one of the nice ones. Enjolras was sitting on the couch opposite Eponine and was aware whenever the girl moved or spoke but he didn't make it obvious to anyone. They were all laughing and joking when Gavroche spoke up. "Ep, did papa come and see you when you were ill; and don't say you don't know. Please Ep I want the truth." Eponine looked down at the boy sadly. "Gav I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you. He's not coming for you, I promise." Enjolras knew that Gavroche wasn't worried for himself he was worried for his sister.

"Please Ep, what did he do to you!" Eponine quivered and Marius stood up. "Come on Enj isn't time you got Gavroche home." Enjolras didn't move he was listening as hard as Gavroche was. Eponine started to speak. "Gav I really don't remember what he did, I only remember him glaring down and shouting about how I needed to help my family. Marius said he hit me and kicked me but that was all. I remember that it wasn't the worst beating I've had..." Eponine trailed off and Camille came and helped her up saying that she needed rest. Eponine hugged Gavroche whispering an apology in his ear, said goodnight to Enjolras and Marius and walked to the bedroom; helped along by Camille.

"I guess that's our cue to leave. Come on Gavroche time to go. See you tomorrow Marius; are you coming to the cafe?" Marius nodded and saw the two of them to the door. After shutting it behind them he went to the couch and laid there for a while thinking back to Enjolras' face for most of that night and the way he had ignored him when he had said they should go. Was it possible that Enjolras loved Eponine? No Enjolras was a man of stone who only loved France. Marius fell asleep convinced that Enjolras felt nothing for Eponine at all. He didn't know how far he was from the truth.

Eponine was already asleep in the bedroom but in her dreams the revolution was taking place and a man had fallen. She ran to the body fearing it was the one she loved. It was Enjolras. The golden hair had fallen across his blue eyes and as she leant down and pressed her lips to his; Eponine woke up. A new fire had been lit and it was one that couldn't be put out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Weeks passed and the winter weather grew harsher. Enjolras was at the cafe reading through his notes when it began snowing. Marius came up the stairs with a young girl holding on his arm. Not with passion but for support. Enjolras looked up and saw the two of them heading his way. He didn't recognise the girl until later. She was wearing a powdery blue dress and small white gloves. Her dark brown hair was brushed and lay softly on her shoulders. The girl had soft hazel brown eyes and she walked with a slight limp on her left leg.

Marius and the girl walked over to Enjolras and Marius helped the girl into a seat then sat down himself. Enjolras looked at the girl and couldn't stop a look of amazement coming to his face. It was Eponine. Marius laughed at the surprised look on Enjolras' face and Eponine smiled shyly. Enjolras had seen Eponine in pain, in joy and also very angry. But he had never seen Eponine shy it was new. "Joly finally let you get out then?" Eponine nodded and relaxed slightly. "Yes... but I can't go anywhere without someone to lean on." Marius laughed again. But this time at the grimace on Eponine's face. Enjolras laughed to of out of compassion. "Why is that so bad at least you can go outside!" Eponine smiled a bit but still looked like she hated the idea. "I hate having to rely on other people I like my independence." A laugh came from behind them. Joly had heard the whole conversation. "You can have it Ep, if you behave and stay out of trouble this week." Enjolras smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. When he saw the time he stood up "Well, let's get on with this meeting then"

Eponine sat and listened to Enjolras' speeches about the revolution. Marius looked at her and saw her concentrated look. "So, are you coming to his way of seeing the freedom?" Eponine smiled torn. She liked Enjolras' view and she longed for the future he spoke about but she could see flaws in his plan and she couldn't see anything changing because of some people. Eponine told Marius exactly what she thought and he frowned not out of worry or pity, but because he realised that Eponine had some valid points. "But 'Ponine, in spring we're going to get the people on our side, get them to see what we see." Eponine smiled hope building in her for the first time and happy that Marius didn't think her stupid. The old flame towards him hadn't died completely.

As people started to move out after the meeting Enjolras jumped down from the platform from where he had been speaking from. He walked back over to Marius and Eponine waiting for Eponine to go on about school boys not changing anything. Marius was grinning and clapped him on the shoulder as he approached. Enjolras heard Marius whisper "You've almost got her convinced but she has some ideas that could help you. You need to talk to her Enj" Enjolras walked over and sat down. Eponine smiled over the table at him. Enjolras grinned back. "This might be a stupid question but, do you still think the revolution is pointless?" Eponine stopped smiling and glared at Marius guessing he had said something. Marius walked away towards Gantaire and started a conversation with the drunk. Enjolras turned back to face Eponine as the girl started talking about what she thought. "I like your idea and if you get the people on your side it will be great. Do you really think that we can be free?" Enjolras laughed at Eponine's enthusiasm. "Sure I believe it anyone can change something if they want to." Marius looked back at Enjolras and Eponine. He grinned; now Eponine was on their side they could convince the people. He didn't see something between them but Joly did.

Gavroche ran into the cafe and sprinted up the stairs. As soon as he saw Eponine he barrelled over to her shouting "Eponine!" Eponine looked up just to see Gavroche throw himself on her. Joly said yesterday that you couldn't have visitors anymore." Joly laughed and called across the room "Hope you like the surprise Gav." Eponine grinned and hugged Gavroche. "Good to see you Gav, where are you staying?" Enjolras laughed "You think I've thrown him out do you?" Eponine blushed. Suddenly Marius looked at the clock. "Damn I forgot; I meant to be meeting my grandfather." Marius looked over at Eponine who was now sat with Gavroche on her lap talking to Enjolras. Joly laughed "Duty calls huh. Don't worry about her." Marius walked over to Eponine and apologised for having to go. He then turned to Enjolras "Can you make sure she gets back to mine Enjolras?" Enjolras nodded "Sure Marius," Marius turned and ran out of the cafe shouting over his shoulder "Don't let her sneak out alone." Eponine groaned.

Gavroche was asleep and Eponine was about to doze off when Enjolras stood up. He didn't think Joly or Marius would be happy about him letting her sleep here. Enjolras shook Eponine and then Gavroche and told them that they should go. Eponine stood up wincing as she put weight on her sore leg. She almost fell over but Enjolras caught her. "Sorry" She mumbled "Leg fell asleep." Enjolras smiled "Lets get you home quickly then." The three of them started walking saying goodbye to the few of their friends that were left in the cafe. Joly looked after them with a smirk on his face.

They drew near the street where Enjolras' flat was and Gavroche nearly fell over from falling asleep. "Eponine do you mind but I think your brother might need to get to a bed soon." Eponine looked at her brother who had fallen against Enjolras and saw that his eyes were drooping and he was definatly falling asleep. "No, I think that he needs to sleep we can stop at yours if you want I don't mind." She answered stiffling a laugh. Enjolras smiled and picked the boy up. They got to Enjolras' house and since his hands were full; Eponine had to troop in his pockets for the house keys.

When they were inside Enjolras took Gavroche to the bedroom down the hall and placed him softly on the bed. Eponine followed him into the flat and winced as she tried to move her keg to fast. She hated the time it was taking for her leg to mend. Eponine noiced a large collection of books. She could read alittle bit but not enough to be able to engage herself in one of these. When Enjolras came back in he saw her looking at the titles and asked "Can you read?" it wasn't asked in disbelief it was asked as a friendly question. "Not very well. I can read the titles but thats about it to be honest." Eponine blushed. "I'll teach you if you like," Enjolras surprised himself by asking but Eponine smiled and nodded excitedly "I love that. Thank you Enjolras!" The boy smiled. "Shall we I'm guessing you want to get home before Marius" Eponine chuckled and nodded again. Together they walked to the door and Enjolras locked up. They walked talking softly neither of them noticing the dark shadow that watched them. Eponine's leg gave way and Enjolras caught her. "You're lucky come on better get you home before Joly hits me for not taking care of you." Eponine leant against him and with his arm around her waist the shadow scolwed. That boy was going to pay to touching Eponine...

**TBC please remember to review and give some idea of who it is... I promise there is more E/E in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Marius still wasn't home when Eponine said goodbye to Enjolras at the front door. He gave her a soft smiled, turned away and walked back into the snow that was now becoming something close to a blizzard. Camille came out of the kitchen as Eponine was watching his retreating back. Camille said "Close the door dear, I doubt it will help your case to stand in the cold. Where is Marius the foolish boy?" Eponine stifled a giggle as answered "He went to that meeting he told us about two days ago, the one with his grandfather." Camille frowned, she remembered but he had left Eponine by herself. "He left you to walk home by yourself did he?" Eponine smiled thinking how upset he had been about leaving her. Then she felt guilty because she had had so much fun walking with Enjolras. She thought back to the snowball fight they had, had as they crossed the park. It was easier when she had known who she loved and who she didn't, but now she didn't know. "No; he didn't leave me alone. Enjolras walked me home. Marius had asked if I had wanted to leave with him but I couldn't I haven't seen many people in ages." Camille laughed happy that Eponine had been safe. She knew that Enjolras would never let anything happen to her.

Enjolras was walking back to his flat thinking of Eponine's happy reply to his offer of teaching her and looking forward to their first lesson tomorrow when a man walked up behind him. "Hello Monsieur, my friends and I have been anxious to see you. Enjolras tried to see the man's face but the snow was falling to thick and for the first time that night he thought, _Blast the bloody snow!. _Out of nowhere a fist punched Enjolras in the stomach and his feet were kicked from under him. The same rasping voice as before spoke again; "Think you got a chance with my daughter do you mate? Sorry to disappoint you but I've already got her a husband for when she gets home. She'll start a new life and you won't be part of it. Not you, not the man she with at the moment, and not even your revolution would be able to help her. I know its cruel selling my own daughter but trust me she brings good business you know what I mean. I don't think you should trouble yourself with a whore Monsieur." Then a foot stamped on Enjolras' face and the last thing the Enjolras could taste was the blood in his mouth before everything went black around him.

Marius was shielding his eyes against the snow as he walked back to his house. He expected Eponine to be back but since it was Enjolras bringing her there was every chance she wasn't. He stopped to find out where he was as the snow blew around him. _Typical Paris weather. Rains when you want snow and then snows when you want it nice like when you're trying to find your home in the dark! _Just then Marius kicked something on the ground. Something solid but soft. There was a groan from the floor. _Poor fellow probably got mugged in the night,_ Marius thought. He bent down and scooped up the man. He couldn't make out his face so he put his arm round his waist and heaved his along to the nearest street light.

When he got there he looked down at the man. He could just make out his face. Enjolras! Marius was shocked. Heaving his friend on to shoulder he set off again thinking that he must be near his house. As he arrived Camille opened the door and almost screamed at the sight of the body. Marius hurried over and put a hand over her mouth. "Don't! Come on we need to get him inside." Camille watched as Mairus set down his unconscious friend on the sofa. Then he turned to Camille and took her by the shoulders and asked her the question that had been tormenting him ever since he had figured out who Enjolras was. "Where is Eponine?" he asked his voice urgent. Camille caught on to his urgent tone and looked away from Enjolras' bloody face. "She was taking a bath a few minutes ago. She was in desperate need of the warmth when Enjolras brought her home. From what I understand they dropped off her brother at his flat and then he brought her here, through the park. She was muttering something about a snowball fight and being taught to read."

Eponine suddenly came out of her room. She was curious about the noise and the worry that was in Marius' voice. She was only wearing her nightgown but she didn't care. "Hello Monsieur I didn't hear you come in. How was the meeting?" As she limped further into the room she caught sight of Enjolras and worry washed over her. "Oh God! Enjolras! What happened to him?" Marius looked back at his friend on the sofa and answered. "I don't know I found him on the floor in the park. Actually I almost fell over him." Eponine gazed at Enjolras before limping to the kitchen. Camille followed her. Eponine had got a bowl and filled it with water. Camille fetched a cloth and brought to Eponine. "Do you know what you're doing my dear?" It wasn't a patronising as it could have been it was a question that said if Eponine didn't know then Camille would show her. Eponine nodded "I used to look after my sisters wounds after she was beaten by Papa. It wasn't often but I found out what to do."

As the two women came out of the kitchen, Camille slightly behind Eponine if the girl were to fall, Marius stifled a yawn. Camille frowned when she saw it. "Marius you need to rest. Go sleep Eponine and I will take care of your friend." Marius yawned again but shook his head. "No way Eponine needs the rest more than me." Eponine glared at him. "We both know that that isn't true. Go and sleep in a proper bed Marius you need it." Marius gave in when he saw the glare on Eponine's face and Camille smiled as he walked to the bedroom like an obedient puppy. Eponine set the bowl of warm water down and asked Camille to fetch a pillow and some blankets. Then she heaved Enjolras into a more comfortable position and started dabbing his face gently with the cloth.

Gavroche woke up in the night feeling thirsty. He walked quietly to the kitchen being care not to hit anything. He didn't know what had happened and he thought that Enjolras was asleep on the sofa down the hall. Gavroche knew from experience of trying to sneak out in the mornings that the man was a light sleeper. When the boy had got his water he turned and crashed the pots on the side. They went crashing to the floor. Gavroche held his breath waiting for Enjolras to come and investigate. After waiting for five minutes the boy presumed that Enjolras was very tired but decided to see. Gavroche crept quickly to sofa and looked at the empty space. Enjolras wasn't there. Just then the front door crept open...

**TBC couldn't help it sorry love leaving it with creepy endings sooo funn. Write reviews please I'll update hopefully later this evening!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Enjolras mumbled in his sleep and Camille took the bowl into the kitchen. She had woken up only a few hours after Eponine had insisted she went to bed. The young girl herself had fallen asleep her head resting lightly against Enjolras' arm, and her hand still firmly tucked in his. When Camille came out of the kitchen she took a spare blanket from the armchair where it had been thrown and laid it around Eponine's shoulders. Camille looked up as Enjolras murmured the words "Eponine; danger; forced marriage" Camille wondered once again who would want to hurt the two young people who were asleep next to her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and a voice said "Marius, Camille let us in please." It was a voice she recognised. Then a small boys voice added "Eponine please!" Camille went to the door and opened it to see a tall boy around Marius' and Enjolras' age and the young boy was no other than Gavroche. Camille let them through the door and motioned them to be quiet. She then shut the door and locked it as the two boys went into where Eponine and Enjolras were sleeping.

Gavroche looked at his accomplice and then at the two of them, hands joined and heads resting against each other. His accomplice smiled down at him. Now they knew why he hadn't been home. Gavroche remembered what had happened. Soon after Gavroche had found Enjolras was missing the front door had opened and this man had stood in the doorway. He had thought Gavroche was asleep so he had crept in swinging the keys on his finger. He'd found Gavroche with a candle stick in the air ready to hit someone with. "Whoa, slow down Gav it's me." Gavroche had sighed with relief and had almost shouted "What in God's name are you doing here Gantaire and how did you get in?" The man Gantaire had laughed and said. "Enjolras lets me come here whenever to get wine as long as I don't mess anything up or break anything." Gavroche had stared at Gantaire surprised to find him sober. Then unexpectedly tear had started falling down his cheeks. Gantaire who was like a brother to the small boy had never seen him cry before.

Gavroche had gone to the armchair and had curled up in it. Gantaire had kneeled on the floor beside him and waited for the tears to slow before asking him what was wrong. "It's everything. Eponine was beaten by papa and now she's getting better I'm worried he'll do it again. Enjolras and Eponine are getting really close and papa won't like it. Eponine's not meant to fall for men she's only meant to steal from them. Enjolras hasn't come home from walking Eponine home and I'm worried something has happened to him and he's dead. I'm scared that papa will come after me now too" Gavroche answered. Gantaire looked at the empty sofa and was worried too. "Eponine's staying with Marius right?" Gavroche nodded "Come on then Enjolras would take the park route and we'll probably meet him walking back" Gavroche looked at him and then he ran to the door and Gantaire had rushed after him.

The walk had been brief and the two of them had fought against the snow. Gavroche knew the city well so he didn't get lost. Gantaire had followed him, his worry for Enjolras growing each second. But now as he saw Eponine and Enjolras asleep he knew he had worried for nothing. Gavroche had moved closer and was looking at Enjolras' face in horror. Gantaire moved forward his eyes catching the sight of Enjolras' bloodstained shirt and the bruise that was forming on one side of his face. Camille saw the looks of shock on the boys' faces and told them quietly to follow her into the kitchen. There she recounted the tale that Mairus had told her earlier and then added how Eponine had cleaned the dirt and blood of Enjolras' face and stopped the bleeding in his side. Gavroche nodded "She used to look after 'Zelma when papa beat her." Gantaire was shocked "Did your father beat all of you." At this Gavroche shock his head "No; Eponine had always taken the blame for what I did wrong without question and took my beatings. She also took lots of 'Zelma's. 'Ponine had helped us alot. She taught us how to survive on the streets and the warning signs from papa"

Eponine suddenly walked into the kitchen. "Gav? What are you doing here? Gantaire?" Gantaire smiles innocently "Sleep well?" Eponine blushes "are you going to answer my question?" Gavroche threw himself at Eponine "We came here because I was worried about you because Enjolras didn't come back and Gantaire snuck into the flat to empty Enj's wine collection and offered to bring me!" Marius who had woken to the noise walked in. "Morning how come everyone's having a party at my house and I'm not invited?" He joked lightly still half asleep. When he saw Eponine he turned serious "How's Enjolras?" Eponine looked at him and sighed "I don't know. I only know how to clean wounds and stop bleeding." Gantaire picked up a bottle of wine from a rack and opened it. Before Marius could tell him to put it down there was a groan from the sofa.

Eponine limped out quickly to see Enjolras sitting up. Relief washed over her. Marius walked up to the blonde hair boy while Eponine went to get one of Marius' shirts. "Enj, can you remember anything? Anything at all?" Enjolras looked at the faces around him and realised Eponine's was missing. "Eponine's in trouble if she goes back home. Her father saw me walking her home and he said something about the revolution and selling his daughter." Camille followed Eponine and saw her in the bedroom going through the cupboard. Gantaire went too and arrived in time to see Eponine pull out a white shirt of Marius'. "You know that's called stealing." Camille looked at him and Eponine stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eponine dear you must listen to me. I heard Enjolras mutter in his sleep. There's more to the story than what he told Marius and I'm sure he'll tell you but you must be careful." Gantaire sat on the bed. "You know Ep you should listen to Camille she's right I could tell too. I think your father's involved in beating up Enjolras." Eponine ignored him and walked to the door. But when she reached it she turned and said "If Enjolras wants me to know he'll tell me. I know he will." Gantaire wanted her to see reason and as the girl walked through to the others he said to Camille "She does realise that now her life is in danger right?" Camille frowned "Of course she does but we must trust Enjolras and Eponine to tell us themselves only then can we help them." Gantaire looked at Enjolras giving Eponine a heart warming smile as she handed over the clean shirt. He hoped that the boy would tell her soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Days passed and it continued to snow. People had been unable to get to the ABC cafe because of the blizzard like snowstorm. Marius' house was now becoming overcrowded after Joly joined the company staying there. Gantaire continued to sleep and empty Marius' wine cellar and Gavroche refused to leave Eponine alone with her father looking for her. Eponine's leg quickly recovered and she no longer had to limp but Enjolras' side took longer. Marius had begun sleeping in his room again with Gavroche curled up at the end of the bed. Eponine and Camille shared Camille's room down the hall while Gantaire and Joly slept on the floor in the drawing room. Enjolras continued to sleep on the sofa because of his cut side.

One day when Eponine was helping Camille with the housework the boys were in the drawing room discussing boring things like the weather and politics. They also touched on the subject of their school. Enjolras had grown bored and he decided to tell Eponine what her father had told him that night. He found her changing the bed sheets in Marius' room. He went in and she looked up. "Hello Enjolras!" Eponine gave him a smile and continued her work. Enjolras watched her for a while leaning against the door. Then he came forward "Eponine stop I need to talk to you." Eponine looked up at him and saw his serious face. She sat down on the bed and Enjolras sat next to her. "I need to tell you what your father told me that night; some of the details are still blurred but you need to know the base of what he said." Eponine looked at him for a while curious but careful. Enjolras was silent for a minute then he began.

"I was walking back through the park and some men came up. I didn't know it was your dad at the time because the snow was too thick. I can remember cursing the snow. Then I was punched in the stomach and my feet were kicked from under me. Then a voice said something like 'Think you got a chance with my daughter do you mate?'" Enjolras stopped to look at Eponine's reaction to those words but she was looking at the pile of dirty sheets on the floor. Enjolras continued "Then the man said 'Sorry to disappoint you but I've already got her a husband for when she gets home...'" Eponine looked up "What?" she asked a scared look coming to her face. Enjolras took her hand and rubbed it "It's only words Ep. Your father then said something like 'She'll start a new life and you won't be part of it. Not you, not the man she with at the moment, and not even your revolution would be able to help her. I know it is cruel selling my own daughter but trust me she brings good business you know what I mean. I don't think you should trouble yourself with a whore Monsieur.' Then a foot stamped on my face everything went black around me. I don't remember being stabbed unless they did that after they knocked me out."

Enjolras sat there waiting for Eponine to say something. When she didn't he stood up and walked to the door. "Enjolras?" The boy turned around. Eponine had a look in her eyes that he had never seen before. She wasn't scared but it was as if something was tormenting her from the inside. "You don't think that he'll go after Gavroche do you?" Enjolras shook his head. "No I don't think he even mentioned his name." Eponine nodded glad that her brother was safe. "You didn't believe him did you? About me being a... a whore" Enjolras went over to Eponine and put his arms around her. "No I didn't and even if you were I wouldn't care. You'll always be innocent in my eyes" Eponine returned his hug and they sat there arms around each other in silence and just let their feelings speak.

Gantaire noticed that Enjolras had vanished and went to look for him. Everyone else was either in the kitchen or listening to Gavroche. He looked in each room until he gave up hope. Gantaire was just beginning to think that Enjolras had been stupid and gone out in the snowstorm when he came to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and there were muffled voices inside. Gantaire looked through the crack in time to see Enjolras put his arms around Eponine and to hear what he said. Gantaire smiled thinking; _even those made of stone can fall for a girl! _He walked back to the drawing room and sat down only half listening to what Gavroche was saying. Soon Enjolras came in and sat next to him. Gavroche suddenly jumped up "Eponine!" The girl had been going into the kitchen her arms full of the dirty sheets. "What is it Gav?" He jumped up and down shouting "You thought I forgot didn't you! Tomorrows an important day." Everyone had gathered round and Eponine blushed "You found out how to predict the future and you say it will stop snowing tomorrow?" She said teasingly. "No tomorrow's the 6th of January!" Eponine groaned "No, Gavroche no fuss. It's a normal day" Everyone was listening and Marius asked "What's so special about the 6th of January?" Eponine hurried to answer but Gantaire put a hand over her mouth. "Gavroche?" Gavroche smiled "Well its Ep's birthday" The boys looked at her amazed she had kept that quiet. The Joly said "Well then we have to have a party." Eponine shook her head but Gantaire kept his hand over her mouth "Defiantly! How old is your sister going to be Gavroche?"

If looks could kill Gavroche would have died there and then. Enjolras chuckled lightly at the killer stare Eponine was giving her brother. Gavroche took no notice and happily enlightened everyone "She's going to be twenty!" Eponine jerked away from Gantaire and walked away from them to her and Camille's room. The door slammed and Camille who was the only one who hadn't been there came out of the kitchen and followed her. She knocked on the door and Eponine's voice asked "Who is it?" Camille realised that Eponine's voice was shaky like the girl was crying. "It's Camille dear. Let me in!" The door opened and Eponine let the woman in. The door was shut straight away again. Eponine sat on the bed tear running softly down her face. "Now dear; what's all this crying over?"

Eponine lay back on the bed and tried to stop the tears. When she had calmed a bit she started to explain. "Camille, when I was twelve my dad first beat me, he was fed up, we had just lost our old in because people had figured out that my family was a bunch on cons. Gavroche was asleep and papa dragged me from my bed and hand me over to one of his friends. Montparnasse! I hated this guy. Papa told 'Parnasse he could do what he liked with me on my twentieth birthday if I didn't get married. Then he told 'Parnasse that since no one would ever like me enough to marry me I was as good as his. Now Enjolras told me that when I went home papa had me fixed to a marriage, and it'll be 'Parnasse I know it will. Nothing will be able to help me. Not even the revolution." Camille was horrified how could a father do that?

Just then there was a light tap on the door and Enjolras' voice called out "Ep what's wrong?" Eponine nodded and Camille let the boy in. When Eponine had repeated what she had told Camille he put his arm round her shoulder and pulled her close. "He said he had sold you! Maybe that means it isn't Montparnasse!" Eponine shook her head. "Over the years Montparnasse has given papa money from all his thefts saying that it was payment for something that only papa could give him." Enjolras didn't know what to say. Then Camille asked "Why haven't you told Gavroche about this?" Eponine laughed softly and helplessly. "You mean why have I pretended that we were both safe and well off, and that nothing would ever hurt him? I didn't want him to get hurt trying to help me and I wasn't even sure until today. I thought that if I never went home I'd be safe. But I won't and if I tell Gavroche papa will go after him as well." Enjolras had an idea suddenly. "Ep what I you were married?" Eponine stared at him blankly but Camille caught on. "Yes one of the men could pretend to be your husband." Eponine shook her head "No papa will just kill them and if not papa then 'Parnasse will." Enjolras looked down he wanted to save Eponine but nothing could save her from this.

In the drawing room Marius and Gantaire were talking quietly with Joly. Gavroche came in after standing outside Eponine's room for ages. "Marius why couldn't you have got doors that were easier to listen through?" he complained. Gantaire laughed drunk and tired. "Come on Gav, Eponine's just being a girl! Let Camille sort this out and help plan your sister's party." Gavroche scowled he hated it when his sister kept things from him. "Why bother? She doesn't want a party!" Joly and Gantaire sighed "Go to bed then. Stop moping around your sister will be fine tomorrow trust me." Gantaire walked to the bedroom and curled up at the end of the bed. He fell asleep quickly.

Enjolras decided that maybe sleep was the best option for them and is Eponine's father should come for her they would all stand for her. Eponine hated the idea of everyone getting hurt but she agreed. Camille went to get some water as Eponine couldn't bear to show her face to Marius or Gantaire. The boys had gone to bed in order to get up before Eponine for once. They had left their plans on the table. Camille noticed it and decided that Eponine needed exactly what the boys had planned and maybe the girl's father wouldn't show up. Camille took the water and found Eponine already fast asleep on the bed. She quickly blew out the candle and climbed into bed herself. Tomorrow would be a day to remember. For good or For bad!


	11. Chapter 11

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Camille woke to the sound of a crash and then angry voices in the drawing room. She looked across at Eponine who was still asleep in her bed. The girl looked peaceful and relaxed despite what might happen to her. Camille got out of bed quietly and slipped out of the room. In the drawing room, Gavroche was sitting on Gantaire's shoulders and pinning up a banner. Marius and Joly were arguing over how to wrap a dress and Enjolras was standing by the door looking in. Camille went up to him. "Enjolras, what's wrong?" Enjolras turned "Do you think that Eponine will really want to be reminded that today might be the day she gets sold?" Camille smiled "No, but she will remember anyway and this is a distraction. You should all go to the cafe later she feels at home there I know she does!"Gavroche jumped down from Gantaire's shoulders and ran up to Enjolras. "You need to go a wake Eponine and don't tell her anything! Camille can you bake the cake cause we're rubbish with stuff like that" Joly and Camille laughed. Camille let herself be dragged to the kitchen while Enjolras walked to wake Eponine.

Enjolras walked through the door and over to the sleeping girl. He noticed how much more peaceful she looked with all the pain of the real world taken away. He gently shook her shoulder. Eponine woke up with a start and saw Enjolras kneeling next to the bed. A shout came from the drawing room and Marius put his head round the door. "Don't let her see anything Enj!" Eponine looked questioningly at Enjolras as Marius disappeared. "Enjolras, what have they done." Enjolras looked down at the floor and stood up. "I'm sorry Ep but... well you'll see. Come on." Eponine got out of bed and Enjolras put his hands over her eyes "Enjolras what are you doing" Enjolras felt uncomfortable but started leading her forward. They walked slowly Enjolras guiding until they got to the drawing room. Marius nodded at Enjolras and he slowly took his hands away from Eponine's eyes. Eponine blinked a few times but then took in the scene around her. "Oh God!" A smile spread across her lips but the words escaped her mouth before she could stop them.

The room had been transformed. The banner over the door read _'__Happy Birthday! You love the outdoors so much we thought we'd bring them to you.' _ Around the room there were pots of flowers. Gavroche had obviously told them her favourite were roses because there was a vase of roses on the middle table. Next to this was a small pile of presents all wrapped up. The walls had red and yellow streamers hanging down from them and small bows were neatly fastened below them. All the boys except Marius were sat on the chairs talking quietly pretending to not notice Eponine stood in the doorway. Camille came out of the kitchen and laughed to see Eponine smile. Enjolras stood next to Marius and they exchanged glances. Gavroche stood up from the armchair grabbed one of the presents and ran over to Eponine. She knelt down and returned the hug that he gave her. "Happy Birthday sis! Whether you want to or not we're going to celebrate!"

Gantaire laughed and he and Joly also stood up. Camille hugged Eponine next whispering "I'm proud of you!" One by one the boys hugged her. Gantaire came last he took Gavroche's present out of her hands, picked her up and walked over to the sofa. There he dropped her then all the boys except Enjolras picked up cushions and threw them at her. Eponine laughed and from the corner Enjolras smiled. Marius said something to Gavroche and he grabbed Camille hand dragging her back to the kitchen. Eponine stopped smiling almost at once. The boys looked at her as a fearful look came to her eyes. Gantaire sat down next to her and Eponine understood at once. They had been told. She turned accusingly to Enjolras but Marius stopped her before she could yell. "'Ponine, Enjolras didn't tell us. He wanted you to tell us in your own time. But Camille wanted us to try and distract you from what might happen and wanted us to keep up the act for Gavroche. We haven't told him anything." Eponine felt relief washing through her Gavroche was safe.

All of them sat around talking until Gavroche came running back out of the kitchen. "Present time! Come on Eponine the boys said we might be going to the cafe if you agreed!" Eponine laughed and Gantaire passed her the present from Gavroche. She slowly opened it and found the necklace that her father had brought her when she was ten. She had given it to Gavroche to keep safe. Eponine hugged Gavroche and put the necklace on glad that she had it again. The Marius and Joly gave her their joint present. A simple yellow dress with short sleeves and a low enough neck for Gavroche necklace to be seen. Eponine smiled a true smile. She kissed each boy on the cheek and thanked them. Gantaire gave her a bottle of wine and she grinned but then he took it back pressing into her hands a small rectangle present. "It's from Enjolras! Mine comes last because it's the best!" Eponine unwrapped the present and smiled Enjolras grinned when she hugged him. "I promised to teach you to read didn't I?" Eponine was still smiling when Gantaire finally gave her his present after all the boys yelling at him that he had to. The present was split into two. The first part was a pair of black high-heeled shoes and the second was a shawl made of a warm material. They had obviously though of the weather.

Eponine went to her and Camille's room to change and found Camille there a soft smile on her face. Eponine smiled back and Camille reached under her bed and said. "Eponine, you get dressed and I will sort your hair. Let's give those boys a girl they won't forget." Eponine quickly got changed into her new yellow dress and sat on her bed. Camille told her to shut her eyes. For the next few minutes Eponine sat with her eyes shut as Camille brushed and styled her hair. "Open your eyes," came the order and Eponine obeyed. Camille had brushed her hair back into a fancy knot but had left two strands of hair on either side of her face. The necklace hung softly against Eponine's neck and the dress hung against her slim form. Eponine put the black shoes on her feet and stood up. She had to walk around the room a few times to be able to keep her balance when she walked. Then she opened the door grabbing her shawl and putting it softly over her shoulders. Camille smiled and followed her wanting to see the expressions on the boys faces.

Gantaire was giving Gavroche a piggyback around the room when Joly elbowed him. Gantaire put Gavroche on the floor and went to join them. "Gav, why don't you go and wait for your sister." Gavroche ran down towards Eponine's room but stopped when the door opened. The little boy's mouth dropped open when he saw his sister. Enjolras and Marius who had been having a quiet conversation with Enjolras looked up and caught sight on Eponine. Enjolras grinned and his expression and turned around as Eponine walked into the room. Her yellow dress had a slight train which trailed behind her. She laughed at the boys speechless expressions. Enjolras was the first one to come back to his senses. He elbowed Marius and said "Well I guess we better get going." Marius nodded and grabbed Gavroche and started walking to the door. Eponine laughed at Gavroche's attempts to get free. Gantaire picked the boy up and gave him a piggy back out the door.

Joly and Enjolras stayed behind. Then they walked over to Eponine and Joly said t "Marius had had an idea about your father's plan but you wouldn't like it". Eponine almost shouted "what is it? I'd do almost anything right now" Joly looked at Enjolras and he went pink. Joly smiled. "Well then Eponine, for one day only, until you're older... You are pregnant and Enjolras is your fiancé!" Eponine looked startled and looked at Enjolras who said "Their idea! Since I never bothered with girls they decided to say that I had a secret girl-friend who I proposed to two weeks ago after finding out she was expecting my child." Eponine laughed "You think papa will go for this?" She asked uncertainly. Joly smiled "If we all act if well then yes, I think he will." Eponine smiled slightly and said "A lifetime of freedom for a day's humiliation on both our parts. Okay let's go!" Enjolras offered his arm and Joly smiled. Together they walked to the door and stepped out into the snowy street.

The three of them caught up with Marius, Gantaire and Gavroche who looked questioningly at Eponine and Enjolras. Together they walked through the park stopping once because Gavroche jumped down from Gantaire's back and started throwing snowballs at all of them. It was then that Enjolras noticed that there was a shadow following them. Montparnasse! Enjolras noticed Montparnasse looking at Eponine and walked over to her. Time to put their plan in action! A doubt passed through Enjolras' brain though: Would it work?

**Find out in the next chapter which I'm not putting up until I get at least ****two reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Montparnasse saw Enjolras with Eponine and scowled. He watched as Enjolras helped her up of the floor from where she had fallen after being hit by a snowball. Eponine gave the boy a beaming smile and Enjolras said something to her and her smile grew wider. Montparnasse walked past them like a shadow and overheard one of the boys yell to Enjolras and Eponine who were standing together chatting a little way of from them. The boy who had yelled had a smaller boy around ten on his back. He shouted again. "Come on love birds. We want to get to the cafe before dark." It was a stupid thing to say because it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. The small boy laughed but shivered as the cold wind blew against him. "Gavroche's getting cold so we're going." Enjolras smiled at Eponine and took her hand. Together they caught up with the others joining in their conversations. Montparnasse turned he knew where they were going and there was something going on between that revolutionary and Eponine; something the girl's father would be very interested in.

Montparnasse wove his way through the dark and narrow alleyways dodging policemen as he went. Soon he got to a small house and burst in. Around a table were four other old, dirty and smelly men. They all looked up when the door opened. One of them, a medium sized man with curly ginger hair and small dark eyes, stood up. "Well, did you find her? Remember you can't have her if you can't find her!" Montparnasse scowled again, "I found her alright Thenardier but it seems she's already got a man! Not husband no!" he told the man. The man; Thenardier scowled as well, "Who? Who's the brat caught?" Montparnasse spat on the floor "That blonde revolutionary. The one we beat up, the one you said would die." Thenardier felt anger build up inside him didn't that boy know when to leave someone alone. "Well then it looks like we have a job to do. Where did they go?" He shouted the question at Montparnasse who gave an evil smile. "They've gone to their precious little cafe!" Thenardier grabbed him and shouted at the others to follow him. Together they made their way to the ABC cafe.

At the ABC cafe Enjolras whispered to Eponine "'Parnasse saw us so your father will turn up!" Eponine groaned "So much for it being easy. If he does come then Gav has to be got out." Enjolras nodded and Marius grinned at the way he was helping Eponine. The two of them were really getting into character. The two of them sat together while the rest of them joined their friends; Combeferre, Jehan, Courfeyrac and Feuilly. Combeferre watched as Eponine and Enjolras walked away from them, he saw them sit down opposite each other and noticed that they were holding hands on top of the table while they chatted. _Wait_ he thought _Their holding hands? _Combeferre looked again and sure enough they were holding hands. He turned to Marius and Joly. "Is there something going on between the two of them?" he asked. Everyone else on the table turned and looked at the pair of them too. Marius smiled "Apparently Enjolras has been keeping something to himself for a while. Joly why don't you tell them?" Joly smiled happily but took a glance at Gavroche who was listening just as intently as any of the others.

Joly began to recite the speech that Marius had written for him. "Last night Eponine asked to be checked over and when I went to her room, Enjolras was there." Joly stopped and saw that everyone on the table had moved in closer. "Well I asked if Eponine wanted him there and she said she did. He should know what was wrong with her. I didn't understand at the time but later on I did. I checked Eponine over as she asked and found something that was surprising. When I told her what it was she laughed and Enjolras looked well rather shocked but happy." He was interrupted by Jehan asking "What was wrong with Eponine?" Joly and Marius looked at each other and then Joly said "She's pregnant!" The words hung in the air as everyone let the information sink in. Gavroche piped up then asking "and Enjolras is the dad?" Joly nodded and Gantaire laughed "That's not the best bit! Go on Marius you tell them!" Marius laughed and continued where Joly left off "Joly left the room and came and told Gantaire and me we were just as shocked as you are. Soon after Enjolras came into the room and obviously Gantaire wasted no time in questioning him. It took some time but the boy finally gave in and told us..." Gantaire took the story over at that point "Enjolras and Eponine have been in a relationship for about two years and about four weeks ago Enjolras proposed to her and she said yes." The table fell into silence and heads turned to where Enjolras and Eponine were laughing together.

Enjolras and Eponine sat at the table together talking about random things and then Eponine asked "So now I've got that book, you can start teaching me to read" Enjolras laughed "Yup I guess I can. But let's watch the show!" Both of them turned and watched Joly talking laughing as Jehan interrupted him. They quickly turned back to each other and Enjolras asked "Since 'Parnasse saw you why isn't he here?" Eponine looked at him and scoffed "You think he'd turn up here alone. No, he's probably gone to get my father. Before he gets here though we need everyone to believe the story." Enjolras laughed at the look on her face and turned. Upon seeing everyone at the other table was listening to Marius Eponine watched the story unfold. "What exactly are those boys telling them?" Enjolras shook his head "I can't remember all of it but it was something about Joly examining you then the boys minus Gav torturing me for the truth then me saying that we're engaged." As the table turned to look at them they laughed at their expressions. But just then five men burst into the cafe.

Eponine refused to turn but she could see it in Enjolras' eyes. Her father had arrived. Marius and Joly exchanged glances and now came the dangerous part of their plan. Joly and Marius stood up and walked over to Eponine and Enjolras and sat down next to them. They could see the fear in Eponine's eyes and the determination in Enjolras'. Gantaire started talking to Gavroche but he had spotted his father and a wild look came to his eyes. "Gantaire!" Gantaire nodded and said I know. Thenardier saw Gavroche and realised that what Montparnasse had said was right. The boy had survived five years on the streets. Montparnasse searched the room with his eyes until they fell on Marius and Joly. The boys were leant forward as if they were hiding something and Montparnasse noticed behind their heads was a curly mob of blonde and hair and opposite that was a young girl in a yellow dress. Eponine! Marius and Joly tried not to look at the men but they knew they had been spotted.

Montparnasse elbowed Thenardier and together they walked towards the group. As they past Jehan, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Feuilly fell silent and watched where the group of men were going. When they saw that they were heading towards Enjolras, Eponine, Marius and Joly they looked at each other. Gantaire knew it was useless to hide Gavroche; they had to stick to the plan. He watched as Thenardier got to Eponine and Enjolras. Here we go he just hoped that the pair of them were good actors.

Marius stood up pretending not to have seen Montparnasse or Thenardier and walked over to the counter on a notion of getting more drinks. Eponine pretended to scan the room and when her eyes hit her father she turned to face him. "Papa, what a surprise!" Marius leant over the counter hiding a smile; the girl had a lot of hidden talents. Thenardier sat down next to Eponine. "Happy Birthday dear I've got something to tell you." Eponine smiled although her hand gripped Enjolras' tightly. "So have I papa, I've got wonderful news for you." Thenardier narrowed his eyes. "Very well Eponine what's your news?" Eponine's smile grew wider. Gantaire laughed their evil plan was working. He heard Eponine tread the line "Well papa you know how it was your wish for me to marry at the age of twenty, I think you're going to be happy. I'm engaged and you're going to be a grandfather." Enjolras held his breath and heard the room fall silent around him. Thenardier looked at him. "Your finance I'm guessing." Eponine nodded "Papa meet Enjolras"

Thenardier glowered at Enjolras and Montparnasse shook with anger. Enjolras waited for the fireworks to start. Sure enough Thenardier took a couple of breaths before grabbing Eponine by the arm and pulled her away from Enjolras and towards the stairs. Montparnasse and the other three men followed him. As soon as they had disappeared, Enjolras and Joly sprang up and Marius turned around. Joly headed for the nearest cupboard and started pulling things out until he found a big dark blue box. Enjolras and Marius sprinted after Thenardier. Gantaire sprang into action as well grabbing Gavroche and running down the stairs too. Jehan, Feuilly, Combeferre and Courfeyrac sat still for a moment; while the rest of the cafe began talking again then they ran down the stairs too.

Outside the cafe Thenardier rammed Eponine against a wall of a house and shouted at her "Sorry 'Ponine, but you're not seeing your little lover boy again. You are going to marry 'Parnasse got that." Eponine said nothing holding out. Thenardier hit her and pushed her to the ground. Eponine tried to climb back up but she cut her hand on a loose brick. Blood dropped from the wound and onto the snow the red showing up against the white. Montparnasse pulled her up and turned her around. "Look 'Ponine I guess you're not quite loved as much as you thought you were. Lover boy's not here to save you!" Eponine bit her lip. Thenardier hit her in the face again and she tried to turn away but 'Parnasse held her tightly. Then Enjolras and Marius ran out of the cafe and Montparnasse dropped her on the floor and she hit her head. She turned in time to see Montparnasse grab a knife from his pocket. NO! Eponine tried to scream but she couldn't. Montparnasse edged slowly towards Enjolras who was fighting one of the other men with his knife raised.

**Sorry stopping there. Next chapter already written but I'm not posting it until I have ****three reviews****!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Eponine gathered all her strength and pulled herself off the floor. Thenardier noticed Eponine standing up but he was more focused on the fight. Montparnasse crept towards Enjolras who was being held off by another man. The man noticed 'Parnasse and grabbed Enjolras' jacket and turned him so his back was directly in 'Parnasse's path. Eponine ran forward and grabbed Montparnasse' arm; pulling it back causing him to drop the knife. Montparnasse turned around and grabbed her neck pushing her against a wall. Enjolras had knocked his opponent to the floor and was now helping Marius when he turned and saw Montparnasse strangling Eponine. He ran forward only to be pulled down to the floor by the man he had knocked down. There was suddenly a knife against Enjolras' cheek and blood spilled from the cut.

Eponine saw Enjolras being held to the ground and the blood trickling slowly down his cheek. Their eyes met and Enjolras' showed the determination that had always been there but there was something else. Fear of losing someone. Montparnasse looked between Eponine and Enjolras and when he saw Enjolras defenceless and watching them he did the only thing he could think of. He jerked Eponine's head towards him and kissed her. Eponine tried to push him away but 'Parnasse held her tighter. Eponine fought against him but failed to push him away. She tried harder and harder but she couldn't get loose. Eponine looked across at Enjolras who was being pushed back to the ground as if he had managed to get up. Eponine felt courage surge though her as she brought her foot up and slammed the heel down hard on Montparnasse's toes. Montparnasse jerked away and Eponine breathed hard. She turned to help Enjolras when out of nowhere a hand wacked her against the wall. Her head cracked as it hit the stone and Eponine fell to the ground falling as blackness closed in around her.

Enjolras watched as Eponine slid to the floor and stopped struggling long enough for Thenardier to toss him onto his back. Enjolras half-closed his eyes in the light of the sun. He continued to struggle against his captives. Enjolras could see Marius being held and Gantaire slipping silently down an alley with Gavroche. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his shoulder and shouts filled his ears. "You idiot, you're meant to stab him in the heart not the shoulder!" A second voice cried back "You try stabbing the squirming rat then!" The knife was handed to someone else and Enjolras kicked out blindly. The knife was dropped but it hit him in his side. Marius pulled away from his captors and ran at Montparnasse who was drawing his knife.

Eponine came round slowly blinking in the light. She took in the scene before her. Marius was fighting Montparnasse. She could see Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Jehan and Feuilly fighting the others but wherever she looked there was no Enjolras. Then Eponine spotted a body lying on the ground. It looked like the person was trying to get up. Then Eponine saw her father pick a knife of the fall and stab the man in the leg pulling the knife down as he said something to the man. Eponine stood up shakily and made her way through the fight, dodging people every now and then. Her father had gone disappeared into one of the side alleys. Montparnasse ran too but the other three kept fighting. Eponine made her way to the man and knelt down next to him. His side was bleeding and so was his leg. There was also a blood patch on his shoulder. The man's eyes were half open. Eponine looked at the man's face "Enjolras!" she looked at his wounds again. Enjolras saw her and lifted his bloody hand to her cheek "Eponine! You're safe?" He smiled as he said this. Eponine felt tears starting in her eyes, he couldn't die; not here.

Marius saw the other three men scarper and ran over to Enjolras. The bloke was still acting. Marius took in the state if the wounds and shouted for Joly. Joly came running over and Marius and Joly carried Enjolras into the cafe. Eponine stayed on the snowy ground which was now stained with blood. Jehan and Feuilly helped her up and walked her to the cafe. Joly was there stopping the blood. Enjolras had fallen unconscious from the pain. Eponine watched as Joly bandaged Enjolras' leg and side. Marius came over to Eponine. "It's okay 'Ponine. Your fathers gone and I doubt he'll be coming back." Eponine nodded distractedly and Marius smiled. Joly came over "Marius, since Gantaire and Gavroche have gone back to your house I think that as soon as Enjolras comes round we should go back there too." Marius nodded and Eponine moved closer to Enjolras. The boy now had bandages on his leg, shoulder and side. His face and hands had been washed clear of all the blood. Enjolras suddenly stirred.

"Joly, Enjolras is stirring!" Joly rushed over as Enjolras opened his eyes. Eponine smiled and took his hand. Enjolras smiled weakly back at her. Enjolras sat up slowly wincing at the pain in his side. Joly took one arm and Marius came and took the other. They made quite a sight. Two of them covered in blood and the other one with blood on his hands. Eponine came behind them her shawl covered the dresses torn sleeves and hid her cut hand. Together they made it slowly towards Marius' house walking through the park and dodging the police.

When they got to his house the door was open and Camille was on the sofa trying to calm Gavroche down. Gantaire stood in the open doorway and his face lit up when he saw the four of them only to fall when he saw the bandages that Enjolras was wearing. Eponine rushed in and over to Gavroche. Marius and Joly came through the door and eased Enjolras into the nearest armchair. Eponine hugged Gavroche and the small boy refused to let go. Gantaire shut and locked the door before coming over to them. Camille brought out a birthday cake and said to Eponine "I know it probably wasn't the best but Happy Birthday dear. No one gets any cake until they've washed. Enjolras doesn't have to because he's been through enough." Enjolras ignored her and made to stand up. Joly started protesting but Enjolras simply said "Joly I can't stay in these torn and bloody clothes." Eponine helped him up and led him to the room. Marius went in with him and so did Joly. Joly wanted to redress his bandages since he was changing and since he couldn't move one of his arms effectively Marius would have to help him dress.

Eponine took a bath and dressed in a pale pink dress and let her hair lie softly over her shoulders to dry before walking back to the drawing room where the boys were all sitting down. Gavroche ran up and pulled her to the sofa where he sat down next to her. Camille cut the birthday cake and handed it around starting with Eponine and going round next to Gavroche, Marius, Joly then Gantaire lastly Enjolras who was sitting in an armchair. Conversation flew around Eponine but she took little part in it. Then she at last excused herself and walked to the front door grabbing a shawl as she went. Only Enjolras noticed her going. Gavroche had fallen asleep; Marius and Joly were too wrapped up in their discussion and Gantaire was in the kitchen with Camille arguing about the wine. Eponine slipped outside and stood in the street while snow began to fall again. She wrapped her shawl closer around her and stared out at the night sky.

Enjolras lifted himself carefully from the chair and limped to the front door after Eponine. The girl shouldn't be alone with her father still out there. He let himself out quietly just Gantaire came out of the kitchen with another bottle of wine. Eponine was there staring at the sky. She turned around when she heard the door shut but then smiled softly when she saw Enjolras. "You know you're probably doing yourself more bad than good by coming out here." Enjolras smiled "I never was good at taking orders; anyway you shouldn't be left alone." Eponine laughed "I can take care of myself you know!" Enjolras laughed to. He looked at the sky. It was clear the snow falling from the stars. "It's beautiful out here tonight!" Eponine looked up to. "Yes it is! Enjolras, thank you!" Enjolras smiled "Its fine I couldn't not help you could I. I don't want anything to happen to you!" Eponine blushed and looked down meeting his eyes. "Eponine I..I" Eponine put a finger to his lips then took it away "Shhh!" Eponine reached up and ran a hand through his hair, while he placed a hesitant hand on her face.

Suddenly the door opened and Eponine dropped her hand to his arm and Enjolras pretended to be steadying himself against her. Joly put his head out. "Found them!" He came out and said "What are you two doing disappearing like that? What you doing out here!" Eponine smiled at him fighting down a blush. _Nothing had happened unfortunately!_ Enjolras covered her "Star gazing since you were all talking we decided to come star gaze it's such a nice night!" Joly smiled well since it looks like you almost fell over maybe you better come in. Eponine helped Enjolras back into the house and into a chair. Marius had gone to bed and so had Gavroche. Camille had decided to turn in leaving the clearing up until the morning. Gantaire had fallen asleep with a bottle in his hand and Joly was settling down now that he knew where Eponine and Enjolras were. Enjolras grabbed Eponine's hand as she turned to go. "Meet me outside in one hour!" he whispered pleading. Eponine nodded smiling and went to bed.

One hour later Enjolras was waiting in the snow for Eponine to appear. Soon she appeared and he smiled. Eponine ran down the steps towards him and together they walked off down the street. As the two of them reached the park, Enjolras stopped "Eponine, earlier I was trying to say something!" Eponine nodded but this time didn't stop him. He smile and reach a hand to her face. Leaning in he shut his eyes. Eponine felt his lips brush her and returned the gesture without a hesitation. Together they let their feelings melt into that one kiss. The snow falling softly around them and the stars shining down on them the moment was one never to forget.


	14. Chapter 14

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Enjolras and Eponine walked around the park under the stars hand in hand for a while. Eponine was laughing and Enjolras seemed more relaxed than he had been in a long time. The sky was beginning to lighten when the pair of them turned and headed back to the house, Enjolras leaning against Eponine for support. Eponine stated half jokingly "You should get stabbed more often if it makes you like this!" as they entered the house. Enjolras laughed and when the two of them had kissed each other they parted and fell asleep almost at once. Gantaire smiled as Enjolras' steady breathing joined Joly's and Gavroche's. Pretending to be asleep was such fun and now Enjolras' and Eponine's secret became his to.

Camille woke to the sound of the door creaking. She looked across at the other bed and saw Eponine's dark hair spread out on the pillow. Marius was at the door signalling for Camille to come. Quickly and quietly Camille dressed and crept out of the room. Gantaire and Joly were already awake and Enjolras was dozing in the armchair. Joly looked up as Camille came into the room. "Camille great, we were wondering if you knew if there was any place we could take Enjolras in case Thenardier and his gang come after him." Camille thought for a moment but it was Gavroche who had woken up who answered "Why not just take him to his flat. I don't think Thenardier knows where he lives." The boys discussed this for a moment in low voices but were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Enjolras stirred at the tapping and Marius went to open the door. Combeferre and Courfeyrac stood on the top step with a few letters in their hands. "Hello, we went to Enjoras' house and when he wasn't there we decided to come here." Combeferre gave the letters to Enjolras who started reading them. "We picked the post up for you." He said. Camille went back to her and Eponine's room to find the girl awake and dressed. She smiled "Morning Camille" Camille smiled back and said "I came to wake you because Combeferre and Courfeyrac are here." Eponine smiled and put down the brush that she had been running through her tangled hair. "I guess it's time to explain what yesterday was about." Camille laughed "I guess so Eponine!"

The boys were all sitting down in the drawing room talking when Eponine walked in. Combeferre grinned at her. "Morning Eponine, apparently you and Enjolras aren't expecting a new mouth to feed!" Eponine grinned back "No! Sorry to disappoint you but Enjolras isn't with me at all!" She lied the last bit smoothly and the edges of Enjolras' mouth turned up slightly. Courfeyrac looked sad, but Marius turned the conversation away from that saving both Eponine and Enjolras from embarrassment unintentionally. Eponine settled herself on a chair next to Gantaire and Gavroche immediately jumped on her lap. "Gav! God you're too heavy" The boys laughed at this and Gavroche gave Eponine a sad puppy dog face that she couldn't help smiling at. Joly watched Enjolras reading a letter. "Enjy what's got your attention so much?" Enjolras looked up and sighed. "Just my sister saying she's coming down next month to see me." That was true but there was something else. The letter was actually from the boy's father and said.

_My son, I am horrified at the way you have chosen to life your life. You have chosen to disrespect mine and your mother's wishes. You have turn and pushed aside the ways that we taught you; that we raised you and you are making your mother very ill with this talk of a revolution. My wish is that you no longer write to us or even call on us. You will land your mother on her deathbed if you continue. You will no longer be allowed to write to any of us; my mother, your sister or even me. You have destroyed the family as such with your mother and sister thinking that this is a measure to drastic but I am now ashamed to call you a son of mine. Your sister is allowed to visit you one last time in a month and that is the last favour from me. Your mother will continue to send you money but I'm afraid that this is the last time you will hear from me or her. Your father._

Eponine watched Enjolras for some time until he looked up. Then she drew her gaze away and focused on the story Gantaire was telling her about the time he and Gavroche had run away from Enjolras just to stop the fights. She smiled at Gavroche's attempts to act it out. Soon though Courfeyrac brought up the day before. "Gav you don't seem to have your sister's acting skills" he stated casting a sly glance around the room. Combeferre then asked "Okay we know you were acting but you never answered my question... why?" Marius looked and Eponine and she nodded so Marius began to explain the whole thing, starting with Thenardier's attack on Eponine over two months ago.

"Thenardier came to the house shortly after Enjolras brought Eponine here. He beat her up and left her. Joly came and tended to her wounds. Then Enjolras offered to look after Gavroche. It was all working but then when Eponine finally got out of the house and came to the cafe I had a meeting with my grandfather." Marius stopped there and Enjolras took over. "Marius asked me to escort Eponine home so I said yes. Since Gavroche was falling asleep as we came near to my flat we took him in then continued to here. Eponine came in and "I was walking back through the park and some men came up. I didn't know it was your dad at the time because the snow was too thick. I can remember cursing the snow. Then I was punched in the stomach and my feet were kicked from under me. Then a voice said something like 'Think you got a chance with my daughter do you mate?'" "Then the man said 'Sorry to disappoint you but I've already got her a husband for when she gets home. Her father then said something like 'She'll start a new life and you won't be part of it. Not you, not the man she with at the moment, and not even your revolution would be able to help her. I know it is cruel selling my own daughter but trust me she brings good business you know what I mean. I don't think you should trouble yourself with a whore Monsieur.' Then a foot stamped on my face everything went black around me. I don't remember being stabbed unless they did that after they knocked me out." Then he stopped and looked around most of the faces were shocked so Marius took the story back up. "I was walking back and I almost fell over Enjolras I dragged him here when I figured out who it was and Eponine tended to his wounds until morning. Gavroche and Gantaire came and were pretty surprised at the sight of Enjolras covered in blood." Gantaire smiled. _He had been shocked by something else to!_ He thought but didn't say anything. Gantaire took over the story. "I had gone to Enjolras' flat to empty his wine collection and found Gavroche with a candlestick about to beat me. When he saw it was me and not Enjolras he was pretty shocked and worried about Eponine and Enjolras. We came over here and Camille let us in. Enjolras woke up while I was opening a wine bottle I think. Camille and me tried to talk to Eponine about it but she closed up saying that Enjolras would tell her if her life was in danger and stuff like that." Enjolras grinned and looked at Eponine who blushed slightly. She then started on the story. "Enjolras did tell me exactly what he told you about that night and I was more worried about Gavroche until he reminded me it was my birthday the next day. I didn't want to remember because well..." She broke off and Camille continued "when Eponine was twelve her dad first beat her, he was fed up, they had just lost their old in because people had figured out that their family was a bunch on cons. Gavroche was asleep and papa dragged her from her bed and handed her over to one of his friends. Montparnasse!" Eponine continued from that "I hated this guy. Papa told 'Parnasse he could do what he liked with me on my twentieth birthday if I didn't get married. Then he told 'Parnasse that since no one would ever like me enough to marry me I was as good as his. Now Enjolras had told me that when I went home papa had me fixed to a marriage, and it would have been 'Parnasse. Nothing would have been able to help me. Not even the revolution."

There was silence as Gavroche stopped flicking his head between two people. "You kept this from me. Why?" Eponine looked at him sadly "To protect you!" Marius took over the story and continued it "Camille told us in the early morning and I had an idea to help her. One that Enjolras wasn't keen on and one that I knew Eponine wouldn't be keen on; I said that Eponine should pretend to be pregnant and to make it believable engaged. Unfortunately Joly already had someone and her father would know it was a trick if it was me. The only person that fitted the bill was Enjolras. We spent ages getting him to agree and then she had to agree. When she did we were happy we came to the cafe and well you know the rest don't you?" There was a silence as everyone took in the story and realised that both Eponine and Enjolras were lucky to be alive. Enjolras said "Well anyway I think I should be moving back to my apartment if my sister's coming in a few weeks." Marius agreed and said Gavroche could stay with him. Gavroche said he missed the streets and wanted to leave to. Eponine smiled and stated she knew how he felt. Marius said that she was able to stay here. Eponine agreed but a plan was already forming in her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

**Sorry the last chapter was a bit shit hope you like this one though**

It was a week until Joly said that Enjolras was fit to move back into his house and Eponine knew then that the time had come. She had had fun while she was there. She had grown closer to all the boys and started to understand their revolution. Enjolras knew what her ideas were and he had agreed with them. Eponine woke one night and yearned for the wind on her face. She missed the streets strangely, the freedom to walk where she wanted. It was true she hated the idea of going hungry but she wanted freedom more than she feared hunger.

One night soon after Enjolras had left Eponine stole back her old mud brown rags from Camille's cupboard and hid them in her bed. Then with the little writing she knew Eponine wrote a short note to Camille, explaining and apologising for leaving. Marius poked his head round the door. "Eponine, We were wondering where you were. Gavroche wanted to say goodnight before he left." Gavroche had left at the same time as Enjolras but had gone back to his elephant. Eponine smiled a beaming smile that was only for Marius. The boy still had a small place in her heart even though Enjolras was the one she loved. It was confusing! "Of course I'll come right away." Eponine hurried down the hall and Marius walked after her after sparing a glace over to the work she had been doing.

He walked into find Eponine giving Gavroche a massive hug and reminding him to stay safe. Marius smiled Eponine was an amazing sister to the young boy almost like a mother, but Gavroche didn't like charity or worry any more than his sister and laughed it off. "I'll be fine Ep!" Eponine kissed his cheek and walked to the door with him. After seeing her brother down the street she shut the door and walked back to her room, saying she was tired and needed to sleep. Joly looked up and said "Eponine you do realise if you feel ill, you need to tell me!" Eponine laughed and continued to her room. When she was safely behind a closed door, she walked to the letter and signed her name as neatly as she could at the bottom of it and folded it up. Then she dressed in her old ragged dress and lay under the sheets of her bed and soon fell asleep.

Camille soon came in and was happy to see the girl so peacefully asleep. Eponine was sighing and made no movement at all. _Dreams really are wondrous things!_ Camille thought as she changed into her nightdress and slipped silently under the covers of her own bed. Little did she know of the shock that would come in the morning. Eponine woke at sunrise out of pure habit and swiftly and quietly removed the covers and tidied them to make it less of a problem for Camille when she awoke. Then she took the letter from under her pillow, made sure the writing hadn't smudged and left it on the edge of Camille's pillow knowing the woman would find it when she woke. Eponine made her way to the front door being quiet so she didn't wake Joly or Gantaire. As soon as she was out in the air she started running not looking back.

Camille woke later to find Eponine's bad neatly made. The girl often got up early and made a start in the kitchen. Then Camille's eyes landed on the note by her head. She opened it and read. _'Dear Camille, I'm sorry but I don't think that life in a house is meant for me. I feel that I have overspent yours and Marius' hospitality and I would rather be on the streets. Thank you for all that you have done for me and one day I will repay you. Eponine.' _Camille ran to Marius' room to wake the sleeping boy. After he had read Eponine's note a worried look came to him. "She'll starve" he stated but Camille was worried on a different note. "Marius, Eponine's father is still out there and if he finds Eponine on the street he'll look for Enjolras and he'll kill them both!" Marius gasped.

Joly and Gantaire came into the room sleep still in their eyes. Once Camille had explain what had happened even though it wasn't much, they offered to go to Enjolras' to warn him while Marius looked down the streets and Camille stayed here in case Eponine came back. The boys dressed quickly and were out of the door quickly. Camille sat in the drawing room praying to god that nothing happened to Eponine.

Eponine wandered around the slums of Paris happy to be free again. As much as she had liked being in the house and feeling better than a common rat she needed to be herself; and if the only way was to come back to the slums then so be it. Eponine stepped into an alley and started exploring; it had been ages since she had been here. Four or five months at least. As she turned a corner Eponine stopped. There was a reason she hadn't come to this part of the slums. It was a rat's nest of sorts. A nest of whores. Eponine turned quickly to run and saw a shadow it the entrance to the alley. The man noticed her watching her, he started at her face then he turned and ran. Eponine stood there for a second until a man came up to her and started feeling her. She pushed him away and ran from the alley.

Joly and Gantaire walked quickly to Enjolras' flat knowing that it wasn't only the fact that his life might be in danger causing them to hurry. They had both noticed how the boy had started acting around Eponine. Joly had laughed at this but now he walked in silence both him and Enjolras worried for both Eponine and Enjolras' life. When they got to his flat Joly rapped sharply on the door three times. Enjolras opened the door and didn't look surprised to see his friends. "Come on in" Gantaire looked at Joly wondering if there was time. Joly nodded and stepped inside Gantaire straight after him. Enjolras had seen this silent exchange and wondered what the visit was about normally Gantaire was drunk and Joly was lecturing him on his drinking problems. He shut the door and watched them as they sat on the sofa. "So... what can I do for you?" Enjolras asked throwing himself into the armchair opposite him. Gantaire leant forward and looked Enjolras in the eyes. "Enj, we're worried about you." Enjolras laughed then upon seeing their faces stopped. "Listen if this is about the wounds then their fine Joly." Joly was already shaking his head, "No Enj, it's about Eponine." A worried look passed over Enjolras' face causing Joly and Gantaire to look at each other. "What about her!" Enjolras stood up and started pacing a true sign he was worried. "Well, she returned to the slums last night while the rest of us were sleeping and well Camille thinks that her father might try and kill her and then come after you." Enjolras didn't care about his life; the only good it was for was to help the revolution. But Eponine's was another matter and Gantaire could see this clearly from the expression on Enjolras' face. "Well let's go look for her then." Joly sighed and reminded Enjolras that his sister was due to arrive soon and said that Marius was already out looking. Enjolras huffed "Don't you think four pairs of eyes are better than one, and Amédée isn't meant to arrive until two o'clock and it's only... eleven twenty." Without another word Enjolras had strode out of the front door and towards the slums.

Eponine walked around the dark and twisting streets and alleys until she found herself in front of a small abandoned house. It was a rule that no house was ever abandoned in the slums. Normally people just walked in and helped themselves to the property. What was so different about this house? She opened the rickety door and walked slowly in. There was the sound of voices and then silence. Eponine called out "Hello? Is anyone there?" Footsteps could be heard then from behind her a hand covered her mouth muffling a scream. Eponine turned to see her captor but they held her still and dragged her up the old wooden stairs.

Enjolras heard a small child's voice at his side as he walked towards the slums. "Enjolras, Enjolras Mousier Enjolras!" Enjolras stopped and saw Gavroche a few steps behind him and noticed that Joly and Gantaire were hurrying to catch up to. "Gav, sorry I wasn't listening." The boy laughed "I did notice that Mousier" Enjolras laughed but only half-heartedly. Gavroche looked at Joly and Gantaire's worried expressions and asked "Where are you all off to? The cafe? Can I come?" Gantaire laughed lightly. "You can defiantly go to the cafe but we won't be there for a bit" Gavroche was puzzled; the boys only ever came this way to go to the cafe. He turned to ask Enjolras where they were going only to find the blonde boy had started walking again while he had been talking and was now entering the slums. Gavroche was concerned why would Enjolras be going there? Gavroche set off at a run after him with Joly and Gantaire hot on his heels.

Marius walked down alleys twisting this way and that sometimes calling Eponine's name softly. He never got an answer. Marius was ready to give up when he saw a man watching him. That man had been at the cafe when Thenardier had attacked Eponine and Enjolras because of their trick. If he knew Eponine was here then she could be in danger. The man set off running with Marius sprinting after him. The man stopped every once in a while to catch his breath before running off again. Marius didn't stop running until and small urchin barrelled into him at top speed.

Gavroche entered the slums shortly after Enjolras only to find that the blonde boy had vanished. Gavroche looked at the street and decided that Enjolras had probably gone straight ahead. He set off running at top speed with Joly shouting at him from behind. Soon he reached the end of the street and turned down one of the less daunting alleys, still at a fast sprint. There was a man running through the streets in front of him and Gavroche didn't stop. The man had gone by the time that Gavroche ran out onto the street. He didn't notice the other person who had been chasing the man in front. Gavroche tumbled into them and sent them flying backwards. Gavroche lay there for a minute before scrambling to his feet. Joly and Gantaire ran over to him panting and asking if he was okay. The person Gavroche had run into groaned and said "Gav did you really have to run that fast?" Joly turned around in surprise and saw Marius kneeling on the dirty fall. Gavroche grinned and apologised. Joly looked at the way Marius had come from "Did you see Eponine?" Marius shook his head sadly and looked down the small alley where the man he had been chasing had fled. "Did you?" He asked and Joly replied no.

The boys stayed there for a moment each wondering which way to try when Marius realised "If you didn't see 'Ponine then why were you running?" Gavroche jumped up Enjolras coming into his head but Joly put a hand on his shoulder. "No use Gav we won't find him now." Then he turned to Marius and said "We were looking for Enjolras. We told him like you said and he ran here. He came in and Gavroche was following him." Marius sighed now they had to find Enjolras and Eponine. He was dreading what would happen if Thenardier found them first.

**Hey please review and I can promise there will be some E/E scenes next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Really want to know what people think about this so please read and review!**

Enjolras turned down a murky alley. He had finally lost Gavroche and the boys. He wanted to be alone, alone to think and to be able to pray for Eponine. He had never been religious but there were times when he wished he was. This was one of them. The boy walked slowly looking down different alleyways keeping an eye out for Eponine and failing to notice a shadow following him. Enjolras turned down an alley with a few houses on and the shadow walked to the end of the street and stared at Enjolras before walking on. Enjolras had sensed someone was watching him and turned around just in time to see someone disappearing quickly and to hear the sound of running footsteps.

In an old abandoned house Eponine was thrown into the corner of a room and her arms were tied roughly behind her back. Eponine had lots of experience with knots though and struggled to free herself. The men who had dragged her laughed and a cold and familiar voice said "Don't think you'll be able to free yourself from those 'Ponine" Eponine looked up and came face to face with the man she feared above all others. Her father. Thenardier looked down at his daughter a sly grin on his face. The brat had left home and had got engaged. She would pay dearly even if it meant with her life; but first he knew Montparnasse would love to have fun with her and he did pay. Just then a small man came running in "The men that your brats been staying with are here; in the slums. The blonde revolutionary is on his own and he's heading this way slowly. I took a short cut to get here." Eponine listened and her blood ran cold at the mention of Enjolras. "Papa please I'll do anything just don't hurt him please!" Thenardier smiled "Eponine your tied up and you won't be able to stop anything from being done to you but I think before 'Parnasse gets his way we should invite your friend along" Montparnasse smiled from his position in the corner and gave the order for a man that Enjolras hadn't seen before to go and fetch him. "And make it sound urgent!" Thenardier called after the man.

Marius, Gantaire, Joly and Gavroche walked dispiritedly back to Marius to tell Camille and to think more about where exactly Eponine might have gone. The boys were soon sitting in the drawing room with tea going cold worrying about Enjolras and Eponine and waiting for Camille to have one of her amazing brainwaves. Gavroche went through all of Eponine favourite places in the slums in his mind cancelling out the cafe and the alleys next to it knowing that Eponine wouldn't go there. Soon he stood up without a word and told the boys he was going back to his elephant in case Eponine went to see him as she did before being attack so many months ago. Then he ran to an empty alleyway into the slums and ran off into the dark to find his sister.

Enjolras was walking down in the dark when he heard a man shouting for help and running his way. Enjolras stopped and the man almost fell at his feet yelling, "Please in need your help mousier, there's a girl and she's got herself trapped under a pile of wood in a house! Please mousier!" Enjolras looked on the man in pity and said "Of course I'll help!" The man looked at him and then set off running down the alley before coming to a deserted house. He led the way inside shouting "Mademoiselle don't worry, I've brought help! A strong young man, we'll help you get free!" Then under his breath so Enjolras couldn't hear the man added "Well, he'll try but unfortunately neither of you will live to tell the tale." Inside the upstairs room Thenardier ordered Eponine to scream and when the girl refused her father grabbed his knife and stuck in her leg pulling the blade down. Eponine tried to bite of a scream but she was too late. Enjolras was just behind the strange man when he heard a woman's scream and he recognised it at once; it was Eponine's. Enjolras rushed forward and burst through the door to find Eponine with her hands tied behind her back and a knife pressed to her throat. Holding the knife was Montparnasse; Thenardier was sitting in a chair by the side of the wall and started laughing. Enjolras saw the blood streaming from Eponine's leg, and then everything went black.

Eponine watched as the man who had come in behind Enjolras hit him with a solid object and struggled against Montparnasse as Enjolras fell to the ground. "Let go of me" she screamed and tried to run to Enjolras only to fall because of her sore leg. Thenardier watched a gleeful smile on his face as Eponine tried to reach the blonde revolutionary. "Enj? Enjolras!" Eponine almost shouted finally untying the knot in her bounds. The knot she had been working on for the last ten minutes. She quickly turned over Enjolras and laid his head on her lap. The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked right into Eponine's a small smile quickly drew across his face and he sat up and turned to face her. Eponine felt tears welling up and threw herself into his arms. They were like that for a minute but then a man pulled Enjolras away and Montparnasse grabbed Eponine by the waist and threw her to the floor.

Enjolras struggled against the grip of the man and Eponine kicked Montparnasse who then held her feet to the ground with his knees and let his hands slowly slide up her rags. Every now and then he would look at Enjolras for his reaction. Eponine was still struggling and Enjolras suddenly drew away from his captor. Another man quickly pushed Enjolras to the ground as Montparnasse started concentrating on pushing Eponine's dress up and making sure that she couldn't move her legs. Montparnasse turned back to Enjolras and grinned at the look of horror in the boy's eyes. Seeing that Montparnasse was distracted she struggled harder and yelled in pain as he hit her hard across the face. In anger Enjolras got away from his captors and ran over to Montparnasse just as he was about to reach for his trousers. Enjolras hit him hard around the face and grabbed Eponine's hand helping her to her feet. The two of them ran out of the house. They didn't stop running until they were a few streets away.

Enjolras stopped and Eponine flew into his arms. He held her close whispering words of comfort in her ear. They thought that they had got away but Montparnasse and a few of Thenardier's gang chased them and tore them apart as soon as they reached them. Montparnasse ignored Eponine to start with and went to Enjolras who was being held by two captors. Montparnasse punched him in the face and kicked him in his side so hard that the cut that Enjolras had received on his side reopened and started bleeding again. Eponine tried to pull Montparnasse away from Enjolras but was pushed back and pinned against the wall. Enjolras was in pain but still struggled against the men holding him. Eponine ducked under Montparnasse's arms but instead of running away like Enjolras yelled for her to do, she ran to the men and tried to loosen their tight grip. She managed it a bit for Enjolras was able to pull away and push Eponine towards the main street yelling "Go to my flat, I'll be right behind you." 'Parnasse watched as Eponine disappeared and decided that the boy had to die. He grabbed Enjolras and started to strangle him when a small figure bombed into him.

Gavroche hurried along different streets and then breaking the silent air he heard a scream. It was nearby and on instinct the boy ran towards it. He turned through many different alleys until he saw two figures running. He recognised the blonde curly hair and the red jacket. Enjolras! The other figure was small and was wearing rags. Gavroche jumped up and down. Enjolras had found Eponine. Then Gavroche noticed three men chasing them and saw the leader, Montparnasse. The small boy started running. Eponine had protected him for so long now he could return the favour. When he arrived to where the fight was Enjolras was pushing Eponine away telling her something. Eponine ran out into the street and disappeared. Gavroche watched as Montparnasse pushed Enjolras against the wall and put his hands to the revolutionary's neck. Gavroche started running and didn't stop. Montparnasse fell back in surprise as Gavroche ran into him. 'Parnasse hit his head on the wall and sank to the ground. Gavroche ran over to Enjolras and looked at the boy taking in for the first time the cut on his cheek, the blood that was staining his shirt and the hazy eyes that were slightly closed. Gavroche yelled and hit Enjolras roughly on the face tears falling freely down his face saying "Enj, please don't go, stay awake. Les Amis needs you, France needs you, me and Eponine need you, don't go!"

Eponine ran to Enjolras' flat and almost ran into a small girl who was about fifteen years old. "I'm sorry Mademoiselle, I was told to come here; by a friend" The girl looked at Eponine with blue eyes that reminded her of Enjolras. A light blue dress reaching to the floor fell gently over her body and her brown hair was tied up neatly in a fashionable knot. "Do you know Apollo?" Eponine stopped and looked at the girl questioningly, "Apollo, no a mousier Enjolras lives here" The girl laughed lightly a smile coming across her face. "Yes Apollo, he often uses his last name Enjolras." Eponine looked at the girl with renewed interest and realised that this must be his sister; Amédée. Eponine smiled at the girl and settled herself down next to the door, Enjolras would be happy to see his sister, but she wouldn't be quite so happy when she saw the state he was in. Eponine jumped back up and sped down the stairs Amédée staring after her.

Marius and Gantaire had finally decided to renew their search in the slums and were making their way there when they saw a speedy little figure running towards an alley. Gantaire looked at the figure and recognised the rags and the long dark hair. "Marius, its Eponine." Marius looked at the girl and began running, Gantaire close at his side. Eponine arrived at the alley and found Gavroche kneeling beside a body that was slumped over. "Enjolras!" she cried running over to him. Gavroche looked at her with a tearstained face that made Eponine fear the worst but she heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Enjolras was breathing. Suddenly the sound of footsteps made her turn around. She watched scared that it was her father but let out a sigh when she saw Marius and Gantaire. "Wow 'Ponine what happened?" Marius was the one to spot Enjolras, it wasn't difficult because Gavroche was holding onto his protectively and Eponine refused to leave his side. "Is that Enjolras?" he asked looking at his friends face. Enjolras chose that moment to open his eyes blinking in the light. Gavroche and Eponine threw themselves into his arms and hugged him. Gantaire clapped him on the back not noticing his wince in pain and Marius grinned like an idiot.

When Eponine and Gavroche moved away, Marius and Gantaire helped Enjolras to his feet and supported him as they walked through the streets to his flat. Eponine stopped when they were about a street away. "Enjolras I forgot, when you told me to go to your flat and wait for you I found a girl there, your sister and I don't think she would be happy to see you with blood on you." Enjolras shook his head and started moving again Gantaire with him saying "That can't be helped, she'll have to know!" They all trooped slowly up the stairs to find Amédée now looking out the window a bored expression on her face. When she saw Enjolras the expression became anger until she saw the blood on his side." Eponine got the keys from Enjolras' inside pocket and unlocked the front door. Enjolras sank into the first chair as soon as they were inside and watched as Eponine ignored her own injures and fetched some water to clean his. Amédée took in the appearance of her brother and then the slightly different appearance of Eponine who looked better and cleaner than Enjolras apart from her rags and who didn't have so many cuts though her leg was still bleeding slightly and she had begun to limp on it.

Marius ran out to fetch Joly and Gantaire told Amédée the whole story until Eponine took over with her side and what had happened to Enjolras, Gavroche chipped in with the missing points from the story and by the time it was over Amédée was speechless. "I had expected to come to a load of revolutionaries who spent most of their time drunk but instead I find you fighting to save one of your friends." Enjolras smiled weakly and then winced as Eponine pressed a cold cloth back onto his cut as she had been doing the entire story. "Eponine, please I'm fine you need to clean your leg, Joly will be able to patch me up I swear." Eponine glared at him but stopped cleaning his wound. Gantaire followed her into the kitchen, he hugged her, they had become close friends over the last months and he had become a brother to both her and Gavroche. The small boy came in and threw himself at Eponine and said "Never frighten me like that again, I thought you were dead." Eponine winced as her leg wound burnt and she slid to the floor talking about how glad she was they were all safe. Enjolras and Amédée embraced each other softly in the next wound and Amédée said "I'd like to get to know Eponine; she obviously means alot to you." Enjolras stared at his sister realising she had noticed the truth behind their relationship. He laughed and said that he would love for them to know each other but only in Eponine agreed. He knew she would though.


End file.
